Family Ties
by wolfdancer91
Summary: Two girls.  One family.  One crazy ride.  Meet Charlie and Hayden, the girls about to shake the Carribbean.  First in the 'Across the Lines' Series
1. Chapter 1

/I whimpered as the wind carried the screams through our small window, the one Mama and I so often looked out of, watching for Papa's ship, waiting and praying for his safe return. I could smell the smoke from the burning buildings, raging as pirates ransacked our small town. Mama pulled me closer as we hid in a corner of our small cottage, directly across from it.

"Shh, Charlotte. It's going to be okay," she soothed me, "They won't come up this far. They'll stick to the shops and richer spots."

"Mama, I'm scared," tears rolled down my cheeks, "I wan' Papa."

"I know, luv, I know," her voice began to shake slightly, "How about we sing?"

"Mama-" I squeaked as another gunshot reverberated.

"Hush now, my baby Be still love, don't cry Sleep like you're rocked by the sea Sleep and remember My lullaby And I'll be with you when you dream

Drift on a wave That flows through my arms Drift as I'm singing to you I see you smiling So peaceful and calm And holding you, I'm smiling, too Here in my arms Safe from all harm Holding you, I'm smiling, too

Hush now, my baby Be still, love, don't cry Sleep like you're rocked by the sea Sleep and remember this river lullaby And I'll be with you when you dream I'll be with you when you dream."

"Mama, someone bad's coming," I whispered, clinging to her skirts.

"Beckett. He found me," Mama quickly slipped her necklace over my head, a locket Papa had given her when they got married, "I'm sending you to your gran and your aunt, alright? You'll be safer with them," she looked terrified, something I had never seen her before, "I love you, Charlotte."

"Love you, too, Mama," she was sweating as she created a blue-green swirl and pushed me through. All I could see was our window, now a moving painting. The moon was a sliver, eaten away by darkness, but it was enough to see the ship anchored in the harbor. It was darker than the midnight sky, the sails ripped and black, comforting despite the violence that had surged from it. I couldn't help but think that the ship was not evil, just its crew.

A bang echoed and a cold, Scottish voice cut through the room, "Abigail Jones-Teach. Cutler Beckett sends his regards."

"Go to hell, Mercer!" Mama spat. A gunshot rang in my ears as Mama's favorite shawl, blood-stained, shimmering in the moonlight, flew across the room and got stuck on the frame, covering part of the empty ocean.

"MAMA!"/

I gasped, shooting foward and hitting my head on the ceiling, falling back onto my pillows. I was shaking, clutching my sheets, heart pounding, locket burning over my heart, attempting to slow my breathing. I gently pulled the locket forward and tried to pry it open, as I always did after my nightmare. It held pictures of my parents, something I desperately wished to see. I wanted the comfort it would offer and also to see my father's face again.

He was only a dim shadow in my memory. All I could remember was his deep laugh and how he would catch me as I came flying down the docks, screaming 'Papa!' and throw me up into the air. I shook my head and slid from my covers and down the ladder, landing on the carpet silently. Practice makes perfect, after all.

"Mmmm, pretty blue kitty," I stifled a laugh as my roommate and foster sister mumbled in her sleep. Hayden was notorious for her sleep babble. It was why Gemma, our 5-year-old foster child, got her own room away from us. She couldn't sleep with the babble and I could, "I like my purple shoes!"

I slipped into the study area under my loft bed and turned on the lamp, pulling out one of my sketchbooks. I traced the skull and crossbones cover, grinning at my Gran's sense of humor, before opening it and flicking to a fresh page. The scene flowed from my pencil tip. Mom's scarf fluttered in the wind, the black ship floated on the ocean one more.

"Charlie, why are you awake?" Hayden murmered, peering over the edge, "It's almost three in the morning."

"Couldn't sleep."

"Nightmare?"

"Yep."

"That sucks. Majorly."

I laughed, "Go to sleep, Hayden," and flipped off the lights.

The next day, Gran went out with our Aunt Anna and Uncle Wilhelm. Which meant our cousin Scott had to babysit, the unfortunate eldest at eighteen.

"Girls, please behave!" my poor cousin looked like he wanted to rip his black hair out, "PLEASE?"

He looked like he was going to cry as Gemma ran off yet again, Hayden behind her, both cackling. I was perched in a tree and could see the blue gulf through the houses. A longing stirred in me as I stared at the patch of azure. It was bone-deep and as old as my nightmares. Something about the sea called me.

"Yo!" Hayden pulled herself onto the branch above me, grinning like a mad woman. Gemma was on her back and was promptly deposited in my lap as Hayden balanced herself shakily on the tree.

"You're gonna fall," I sighed slightly, easily settling Gemma in my lap.

"We're up high!" Gemma giggled happily.

"Aye, luv," I spoke in pirate, Gemma's latest obsession, "Don't squirm, savvy?"

"Aye, aye, captain!" Gemma was adorable, brown hair a messy halo around her head, innocent grey eyes shining,

A breeze picked up, carrying a warbled song to my ears, "Do y'all here that?"

"What?"

"The singing!" I strained my ears and made out the melody, then the lyrics, "The king and his men stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her bones-"

A wind began to whip our hair about as Scott's head appeared, "Found you!"

"The seas be ours and by the powers, where we will, we'll roam," I continued, "Yo ho, all hands, hoist the colors high-"

"What the-" Scott began as a blue light began to shimmer.

"Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die."

That was when everything went white.

*If I was mean, I'd leave it there*

"Ouch!"

"What the hell just happened?" Scott sounded near hysteria.

"Welcome tah me home, chil'ren," I looked up to see a woman who resembled Gran with dreadlocks and a dirty gown, "Ya hav' all grown nicely."

"Do we know you, lady?" Hayden asked, wrinkling her nose slightly in confusion.

"Yer gran does, Hayden," the woman's eyes danced, "She be comin' soon. I be Tia Dalma, li'l ones, an' dis be my shop."

"HOW DID WE GET HERE?" Scott wailed, curling into a fetal position. I blame it on over-exposure to Hayden. I really do.

"Oh, Scott," I moved towards him, "Relax. Everything'll be fine."

"I WANNA GO HOME!" My eighteen your old cousin was wailing like a five-year-old girl. I sighed and rubbed my temples, once again blaming my insane best friend.

"Is Scotty okay?" Gemma asked me sweetly.

"No. Hayden made sure of that years ago."

"Charlie!" she whined.

"You are Roger Rabbit personified," I snorted, "Look what ya did to Scott!"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Heaven help the man you marry, Hayden," Gran's dry voice came from behind us. I whipped around to see here standing there with an amused smirk on her face, "I see you've left a lasting impression on your poor cousin."

"Gran!" she whined. Again.

"What's goin' on, Gran?" My eyebrow had shot up.

"You must have inherited that particular expression from your father. Lord knows your mother never did that."

"Morgan," Tia Dalma embraced Gran warmly, like Mom had once held me, "Welcome 'ome."

"Thanks, Mother."

"Mother?" Our three very shocked voices cried out while Gemma continued to explore the shop obliviously. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx, y'all! I'm glad you like it!  
>Captain Cynthia-You'll see *evil Russia face*<br>ZoeK80-You get a cookie for being my first eva reviewer! THANK YOU!

"Kids, meet your great-grandmother," Gran said brightly, a brilliant grin on her face.

"Storytime!" I cried out, leaping onto an empty table and using it as a chair. Hey, just because I'm slightly more mature than Hayden does not mean I'm completely sane.

"Aye, Charlie, storytime," Tia Dalma laughed. Hmm... Couldn't call her aunt anymore...

"Mother, do you wanna tell it or should I?"

"I shall begin, chil', an' ye shall finish da tale," the apparently very old woman laughed, "I am truly de goddess Calypso, queen of de seas, an' de family line began when I fell in love wit' Davy Jones. Him was a good man, only desirin' tah be wit' me for all time," her eyes became clouded, distant, "I tell 'im dat 'im must ferry de souls of dose lost at sea fah ten years, only settin' foot on land fo' one day. Dat was me fat'er's, Poseidon's, bargain for Davy's immortality. Him did him duty an' waited fo' me, but I coul' not come. Durin' de time we had been apart, I bore our daughters. I sent Morgan tah tell 'im dat her sister be gravely ill an' to come to our home," her voice choked up and her eyes filled with tears.

"Father decided to display the Scottish temper we Joneses are known for," Gran snorted, shaking her short black hair, "He left before I could tell him, cut out his heart, hid it away in a chest and became the terror on the seas. Then the Brethren took Mother. The Brethren Court is the pirates' ruling council," she explained for our benefit, "Made of several members but led by nine in particular. They hold the pieces of eight that bind Mother to her human form. From their number they elect a king-"

"How does that work?" Hayden snorted.

"Probably not very well," I giggled.

"Wouldn't they just shoot each other if they didn't like the outcome?" Scott added.

"And that's why there's a Keeper of the Code, Pirates' Code laid down by the brothers Morgan and Bartholomew."

"What happened to your twin?" I asked softly, pulling Gemma into my lap.

Gran's brown eyes darkened to a deep black and a sob came from the goddess's throat, "She died the day after Mother was stolen. I couldn't save her," Gran gave us a small, sad smile, "It damn near killed me and Mother, when she managed to find me again. We came here and I grew up, eventually falling in love with a man who called himself Edward Smith. I married him and was happy for a time until I discovered who he truly was."

"Prepare for second bombshell now," I said dryly.

"Blackbeard. Edward Teach," she slapped her forehead, "I was so stupid! Honestly! Two children later and I still hadn't figured it out! I ran as soon as I did, taking Abigail, Anna and my unborn child with me. I left my youngest, a little girl named Angelica, at a convent to keep her safe."

"And you brought Mom and Aunt Abigail to the 20th century," Scott finished.

"Yes. But Abby found her way back here when she was seventeen and fell in love with Charlie's father. We barely kept in contact for the next seven years to be cautious, but I wasn't truly worried because Mother was watching over you both-"

"Do you know Dad's name?" I asked my great-grandmother, clutching Gemma to me. She whined and wriggled in protest, but I ignored her.

"No. It was hidden from me by him patron," she looked extremely annoyed by this, "Dat interferin' old man cost ye six years wit' yo' fat'er."

"Thanks anyway, Bisabuela," I sighed.

"I be sorry, chil'," she gently touched my shoulder.

"I think y'all know the rest of the story," Gran said softly.

"Aunt Abby was murdered and Charlie came to our time," Scott finished for them.

"... Woooow," Hayden said slowly, "Our family history is really screwed up."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I snorted as I finally let go of Gemma. She scampered over to Scott and sat in his lap, "Traitor."

"Dey always like dis?"

"Yes. It never ends."

"Gran!" Hayden whined.

"Shove it, Hay," I snorted, running my fingers through my deep brown hair. Another two traits from Dad, I guess, along with my eyes because, well, no one else in the family had them.

Joy. More mysteries.

"Oi, Tia!" I turned to see the oddest man in the history of odd men stagger in, "I am in need of your gernerous assistance- What's with the whelps?"

"Jack Sparrow?" Morgan gaped, "My, you've grown."

"Morgan?" He blinked at her, "Bugger! Ye got old!"

"You-You-" Morgan looked absolutely furious.

"He's going to die now," I started braiding a few random strands of hair.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Hayden smirked at me.

"JACK SPARROW! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"

And that was how we discovered our family history and met our beloved Jack Sparrow, pirate captain and child spoiler in the extreme.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed, staring down at the book Bisabuela had left me with while she worked on our little secret. Technically, I was supposed to be memorizing the more vague aspects of the Code just in case the Court ever gathered but I would prefer to be working with my magic.

"Charlie? Ye be doin' yer work?" Bisabuela stuck her head into the main part of the shop.

"Aye!" I said quickly, burying my face in the text. She was serious about my piratical education because, well, I had to represent the family on the Court. I was supposed to take over Gran's position as Princess of the Seas. She had negotiated it out of the first Court right after the binding, a sort of good faith agreement so Bisabuela wouldn't annihilate the pirates that would eventually set her free.

I grinned as soon as she left and pulled out my old pirate sketchbook. I already knew the blasted code already, thanks to Uncle Jack and Mr. Gibbs. I opened to the first page, a detailed and colored portrait of Mom as I remembered her. She wore her favorite green gown, the one she claimed matched mine and Dad's eyes, her white shawl was thrown about her shoulders, locket once again around her neck.

That was when the door banged open and I dropped my sketchbook back into my bag instantly, pretending to study.

"'Ello, Charlie!"

"UNCLE JACK!" I whooped, dropping the book and tackling him, "YOU CAME TO SAVE ME FROM THE EVIL TEXTBOOKS!"

"Aye, luv," he laughed.

"DAD!" Gemma and Hayden flew down the stairs and threw themselves at the pirate, sending him to the floor.

"Jack has kids?"

"I didn't know 'bout 'em."

"Yeah," I clambered out of the pile, "Uncle Jack's got several secrets. Hey, Mr. Gibbs."

"Hello, Miss Charlie," he nodded to me.

"Jack Sparrow" Bisabuela grinned as she came into the main room, "I always know de wind was going tah blow ye back to us one day. You," she pointed at one of Uncle Jack's companions, a handsome young man, "Have a touch of destiny about ye, William Turner."

"You know me?"

"She knows all," I snickered at his face.

"Who're ye?" one of the pirates asked, a blond with an old wooden eye.

"Charlotte Oceansong," I grinned as he and the others, except for Pretty Boy, started, "Aye. That Oceansong."

"There'll be no knowing here!" Uncle Jack pulled Bisabuela away after he had helped his girls stand, "We've come for help and we're not leaving without it," I shivered at the thought of him doing what he had accidentally implied He was simply protecting the family honor... I think..., "I thought I knew you."

"EW!" Hayden squealed.

"Not that way!" he made a face.

"Not as well as I 'ad 'oped," she chuckled softly, the sobered, "Come."

"Come," Uncle Jack waved his handsome friend to the table.

"Here we go," I snorted, retaking my seat and pulling out my pad, Gemma and Hayden next to me. I began to sketch the scene and ignored the conversation and the escaping undead monkey. I was shading the bald man's head when the talking peaked my interest.

"Ye know of Davy Jones, yes?" the mention of my great-grandfather's name immediately had me closing the book to listen, "A man o' de sea. A great sailor until he run afoul of that which vex all men."

I snickered slightly as William asked, "What vexes all men?"

"What indeed?" Bisabuela played with Pretty Boy's hand. Hayden and I shared a disgusted face while Gemma played with her pet snake.

"The sea!" I nodded, an understandable answer.

"Sums!" Hayden snickered and I poked her, shaking my head.

"The dichotomy of good and evil," we gaped at the blonde. Surprisingly deep for a common pirate.

"A woman," my uncle snapped.

"A woman. He fell in love," great. Now she was going to be all depressed.

"No, no, no. I heard it was the sea he fell in love with!" Mr. Gibbs interrupted.

"Same story, different versions! And all are true!" all four of us females answered him.

"Creepy, luvs," Uncle Jack chuckled as he scooped up Gemma, snake and all, and balanced her on his hip. The nine-year-old laughed merrily and hugged him back, her brown eyes sparkling. I chuckled at the sight, but I was more than slightly worried. Gemma was so small for her age. She looked like she was seven, not nine.

"You see, it was a woman, as changing and harsh and untamable as the sea. Him never stop loving her. But the pain it caused him, was too much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die," Bisabuela smiled at each of the pirates.

"What, exactly, did he put into the chest?" Pretty Boy looked, well, vexed.

"Him heart," she grinned sadistically, as did I.

"Literally or figuratively?" Blondie asked shakily as Baldy glared at him.

I laughed, "Literally, mate. Literally."

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest...could he?" Baldy gaped.

"Yes, he could-"

"And he did," Hayden finished for me.

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings. And so, him carve out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide de chest from de world. De key, he keep wit' him at all times," Bisabuela finished her story.

"You knew this!" Pretty Boy turned on Uncle Jack, the promise of pain in his eyes.

"Drama queen," Hayden muttered and I snickered.

"He wouldn't have known because he wasn't privy to the whole story beforehand, savvy?" I began to play with the beads on the ends of my braids.

"Wot?"

"Uncle Jack didn't know crap 'bout Davy Jones's heart," I simplified for Blondie, shooting my uncle a shit-eating grin.

"Thanks, love," he snorted, gently setting Gemma on her feet.

"You're welcome," I grinned again.

"Let me see yo' hand," Bisabuela grabbed Uncle Jack's wrist and unwrapped the fabric.

"The Black Spot!" Gibbs began to panic and did some insane, superstitious ritual that Blondie and Baldy copied. I laughed warmly with Hayden as Bisabuela went to the backroom and began to rustle around. The crashes made me wince and groan.

"There went six hours of work," Hayden grumbled next to me.

"Aye."

Bisabuela came back in the room, carrying a jar of dirt, "Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow. And so, you will carry land with you."

"Dirt," Uncle Jack blinked, "This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes."

"Is the...jar of dirt going to help?" He asked slowly.

"If ye don't want it, give it back."

"No," he glared and held it close.

"Den it helps."

"It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman," Pretty Boy spoke up.

She sat back down at her table and cast the claws, "A touch of destiny!"

"Gibbs, figure out where our heading!"

"Aye, Captain," he studied the formation closely.

"Uncle Jack, can me and Hayden come? Please?" I begged, "Please?"

"Pretty please, Daddy?" Hayden pulled the puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" We both pleaded at the exact same time.

"Tia, what do you say? Mor-Captain Oceansong left them in your care."

"Don't want Gran after your blood again?" Gemma asked sweetly and skipped away.

"I swear to God Angelica is in those genes," Uncle Jack murmured as his face paled.

"Maybe she's really your daughter," I offered happily. Mr. Gibbs snorted and Hayden roared with laughter, "And Aunty couldn't keep her because she couldn't afford a child or because she hates your guts!"

"As amusin' as this is," Bisabuela interrupted, "Ye better go pack, chil'. Bot' of ye."

"YES!" We both ran off.

"Are they as mad as you?" we heard Pretty Boy ask Uncle Jack.

"AYE!" we both cried over our shoulders.

"...We're all doomed." 


	4. Chapter 4

"It's good to be back on a ship," Hayden stretched after she dumped her bag into the chest bolted to the wall, "What're ya gonna do when we meet up with Jones?"

"Hide," I grinned as I pulled out my sketchbook.

"Good plan. Simple and easy to remember."

"You sound like Uncle Jack."

"Proud of it," she skipped up the stairs.

"Madwoman!" I yelled and followed her to the deck, sketchbook under my arm.

"OI! PRETTY BOY!" She launched herself at the young man, hanging off his back, "Why are ya tryin' to find Davy Jones?"

I laughed and settled myself by Baldy and Blondie, "I never got your names, lads."

"I'm Ragetti, Highness, and he's Pintel," Blondie gulped.

"Charlie," I corrected him with a smile, "Gran's the one who stands on ceremony, not me. 'Sides, I ain't the Princess just yet. Not officially."

"Will you please let go?" Pretty Boy looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Hayden, luv, let go of the whelp."

"Aye, Dad," Hayden dropped to the deck.

"Crazy girl," I muttered and turned to Ragetti, "So, the dichotomy of good and evil? Interesting choice."

"Thank you," he blushed under the dirt.

"Why?"

"Because I worry 'bout me immortal soul," he gulped, clutching a worn Bible in his hands.

"Can ye read?" I asked softly as Pintel scoffed.

"No."

"Would ye like to learn?" A smile grew on my face, slow and full, "If ya want, I'll teach ye."

"Really? Thank ye!" His one eye sparkled while Pintel gaped at me, exposing his rotten teeth.

"We'll start tonight," I nodded.

"Get to work, ye three layabouts!" Uncle Jack yelled at us.

"Aye, Captain!"

I was helping Pintel and Ragetti, good friends by the end of our two week voyage, with the longboat Pretty Boy would be using to get to the shipwreck. I turned to Ragetti and murmered, "Turner ain't the brightest, is he?"

"No," he shook his head, his wood eye going wonky.

"Why's 'e even here anyways?"

"Has to rescue 'is lady luv yet again," Pintel rolled his eyes, "That girl be more trouble than she be worth."

"We're agreed," I snickered, remembering Uncle Jack's tales about regaining the Pearl. Miss Swann sounded like a complete and total idiot in them.

"Oh, shit!" I winced as the shipwreck came within sight, "I gotta go, boys! Don't say a word 'bout me, savvy?"

"Aye," they both nodded as I hid in a barrel, Hayden running over and jumping in as well.

"Hayden!" I hissed.

"I'm Jack Sparrow's kid! I can't let Jones," she sneered at his name, "Find me either!"

"Point taken," we both kept quiet, watching Will sail to the wreck. Several tense moments passed, the storm dying down, before my great-grandfather appeared on the deck. I nearly let out a cry of anger but for Hayden's hand over my mouth. I settled for a nice death glare through the wood.

"Ye have a debt to pay," I shivered at the cold Scottish voice, fury rushing through my veins, "Ye've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. Tha' was our agreement!"

"Technically, I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon."

"Then ye were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless! Have ye not introduced yourself all these years as 'Captain Jack Sparrow'!"

'I hate him, I hate him,' I chanted over and over again in my head.

"You have my payment. One soul, he's already over there!" Hayden froze and I turned to look at her, surprised. Her face was a mask of horror. Did she actually like-like Pretty Boy?

"One soul is not equal to another," that I actually had to agree with.

"Ah! So we've established my proposal as standard principle, now we're just haggling over price."

"Price?"

"Just how many souls do you think my soul's worth?"

"One hundred souls," damn. That's a lot of people, "Three days," double damn.

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy and I'll get started right away," go, Uncle Jack!

"I keep the boy! A good faith payment. That leaves ye only ninety-nine more to go."

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano, worth at least four...maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention...he's in love. With a girl. Due to be married, betrothed... Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony, eh?"

Did the girl part have to be clarified? Honestly. I could see where he was going with this, though. Keep Will safe on the Dutchman until we could get the chest, then barter his and Uncle Jack's freedom.

"I keep the boy... Ninety-nine souls. But I wonder, Sparrow, can ye live with this? Can ye condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

"Yep. I'm good with it! Shall we seal it in blood? I mean...ink?"

"Three days," I heard him clunk off but didn't move just in case he was still up there.

"Fish people are gone," Ragetti knocked on the side of the barrel, "Ye can come out now."

"Thanks, mate," I climbed out, pulling Hayden out with me, "Now all we gotta do is get the right leverage to save Pretty Boy an' Uncle Jack."

She nodded, "Let's find out where we're going."

"Aye."

We approached Uncle Jack and Gibbs, hearing our captain say my favorite port, "Tortuga."

I whooped with joy as Hayden did a little happy dance, "RUM!"

"Ye are definently related to the captain," Gibbs laughed.

"They are me girls," Uncle Jack threw his arms over our shoulders. 


	5. Chapter 5

The tavern was loud and chaotic and smelled awful. Good ole Tortuga! I ducked a drunk man, holding my bottles over my head as I danced through the crowd to our table. Gibbs grinned in thanks as he took his drink and downed half of it. I chuckled and sat, pushing the other two towards my uncle and Hayden.

Suddenly, my best mate did a spittake, "Charlie, your locket!"

I touched it, "Bloody hell! It-it opened!" I stared down at my parents for the first time in ten years. I looked like my mother in face, the same nose, lips, cheekbones. My eyes were from Dad, darkened a little by Mom's deep brown, just as her black hair had deepened his brown locks to create my hair color.

Uncle Jack looked over my shoulder, "Bugger me!"

"What?"

He was laughing, "That, lassie, is the commodore from me stories."

"... Dammit," I moaned, dropping my head on the table, "As if our family wasn't complicated enough."

"Charlie, it'll be alright," Hayden soothed and pushed my rum closer, "Take a drink. There we go."

I sighed and took another swig, watching Uncle Jack try to get his compass to work, shaking my head in disbelief. Was I living in one of Aunt Anna's soap operas?

"How we doing?" Uncle Jack took a break to ask about our hunt for souls.

"Including those four, that gives us...four!" Gibbs looked annoyed. I chuckled at his face, sipping once again, "And what's your story?"

"My story? It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind," a deep, slightly familiar voice came to my ears as I tilted the bottle up, "The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life."

"Commodore?" Gibbs gaped and I reenacted Hayden's spittake.

"No! Not anymore, weren't you listening?" My father had turned into a filthy drunk. I mean, most of the family drinks but not to the point he was at. He was dirtier than Uncle Jack on his worst days, "I nearly had you all off Tripoli. I would have, if not for that hurricane!"

My face paled as I realised what he must have done while Mr. Gibbs whispered, "My God. You tried to sail through it."

"So do I make your crew or not?" he laughed darkly, "So, am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" He spun around.

"That's your d-" Hayden started but I covered her mouth.

"Apparently," I growled and stood.

He aimed his pistol at Uncle Jack, "Or should I just kill you now?"

Uncle Jack tried to move out of range, but Da-Fath-Norrington just followed him. Eventually he grinned, "You're hired!"

"Sorry. Old habits and all that," he smirked.

I couldn't take anymore of this crap! I sprang at him and pushed the gun up.

"Stop it, you moron!" I snapped and narrowed my eyes, his eyes, boring into the matching orbs.

"Who are you?" He had no idea how much that one careless, drunken question hurt. I could feel the knot form in my throat as the bullet discharged. I let go and fled the pub, heading for the Pearl. For home and safety.

I stumbled blindly into the cabin and grabbed my pad, once again heading to the deck. I sat in a pool of light near where the crew was working and I began to draw feverishly, a memory taking shape on the milky paper.

It was my parents on the last day they had been together before Mom was murdered. Her head was tucked under his chin and he held her close. Mom was crying, water running down her face, and you could see the hint of tears in my father's eyes. They were shadowed, sun streaming around them, the doorway framing them.

"Charlie," Hayden whispered, Uncle Jack and Gibbs behind her, "Are you okay?"

"He didn't know me," I nearly whimpered and dropped the book, "He didn't know me."

"Poor lass," Uncle Jack gently pulled me into a hug, "It's alrigh'. He was jus' drunk, luv," I just started to cry openly, pouring out the sorrow, "Let i' out, Charlie."

"Captain Sparrow!" a rather annoying voice reverberated off my ears. I brushed away the last of my tears and smiled at my uncle, gesturing to the boy.

He nodded and turned to our visitor, "Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard!"

"I'm here to find the man I love."

"TMI!" Me and Hayden both screamed.

Jack made the 'overboard NOW' motion with his hand, "I'm deeply flattered son, but my first and only loves are the sea and me family."

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow."

"Elizabeth?" Uncle Jack sounded absolutely horrified and whispered, "Hide the rum!"

"Aye, Captain," Gibbs nodded.

"You know these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin," he told her seriously.

"And we don't have any dresses either," Hayden snapped. I gave her the Eyebrow and she sniffed.

"Jack," Elizabeth whined, ignoring us, "I know Will came to find you. Where is he?"

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones's crew," I had to cough to cover up my laughter, grinning like mad.

"Davy Jones?" she almost sneered.

"Aye, Princess," I snarked, "Tentaclebeard 'imself."

"Oh, please. The captain of the Flying Dutchman?" D-Norrington sneered, wiping his mouth as he finished emptying his stomach.

"Didn't you just bloody hear Charlie?" Hayden snapped.

"You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?" Uncle Jack wrapped a supportive arm around my shoulders.

"You hired me," the former commodore snorted, "I can't help it if your standards are lax."

"You smell funny," Uncle Jack retorted.

"Thank God Gemma's never seen ye like this," Hayden laughed warmly.

"Mature, Uncle Jackie. Very mature."

"Charlie, Hayden," Uncle Jack silenced both of us.

"Jack! All I want is to find Will!" Lizzie whined. Again.

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?"

"Of course."

"Because I would think you'd want to find a way to save Will most," while they had their discussion, I grabbed a bucket with a rope tied to its handle and threw it over the side. Hayden shot me a confused look as I pulled it up.

"And you'd have a way of doing that?"

I moved behind Norrington, my bucket at the ready.

"Well..." Jack continued, "There is a chest."

"Oh, dear!" Norrington rolled his eyes.

"A chest of unknown size and origin."

"That contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones!" Pintel chortled as he and Ragetti walked by, loading supplies.

"Nyeeeheeyaaah!" Ragetti said in a very haunted voice, demonstrating the heart with his hand.

"Pin! 'Getti!" I laughed warmly at my friends.

"And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including saving brave William from his grave fate." Uncle Jack smirked.

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" I lifted the bucket a little higher.

"How do we find it?"

"With this!" Uncle Jack held up his compass. "My compass...is unique!"

"Unique here having the meaning of broken," Norrington scoffed.

"True enough, this compass does not point north."

"Where does it point?" Lizzie looked utterly fascinated. I rolled my eyes in exasperation. Even Pretty Boy was smarter than this.

"It points to the thing you want most in this world."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Every word, luv. And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"

"To save Will!" She added vehemently.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones," Uncle Jack opened the compass lid. He waited a few minutes before checking the compass, "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Cap'n," Gibbs came over.

"We have our heading."

"Finally! Cast off those lines! Weigh anchor and crowd that canvas!" Gibbs called and hurried up the gangplank.

That was when I snatched the whig off Norrington's head and dumped the bucket of water over his head, "Ye stink, mate," and I tossed the white monstrosity into the ocean. I smirked at him while Lizzie gaped and Hayden roared with laughter, "Name's Charlotte Oceansong. She's," I pointed to my cackling cousin, "Hayden Sparrow. Enjoy life as a pirate."

I stalked up the gangplank furiously, hearing Norrington's sputtering and grinned. It was petty revenge but it made me feel better. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to hopper, Miss V. Potter caitlynnoelle and Kagome Echizen Fan for putting me on your favorites! Internet cookies for you all! Double chocolate chip!

Anyway, I'm sorry if I don't update frequently. I kinda go to a COLLEGE PREP instead of a normal high school, so I spend like SEVEN freaking' hours a night doin' homework.

FML: I finish writing a six page essay and I find out our teacher wants us to do a block quote X-X

KILL ME NOW!

I scrubbed the deck with a fury, the incident in Tortuga still burned into my memory. Technically, this type of work was considered demeaning for a pirate of my station but the crew knew better than to protest now.

"So, you've been branded," I heard dear old Norrie sneer at me.

I looked over at him as he knelt beside me to scrub, "Aye. When I was twelve."

"Started young, eh? Your parents must be so proud."

"Shove it up yer arse!" I snapped as I avoided looking at the white burn on my arm, "For your information, my bastartd grandfather is the reason I was branded! My mother was honest and married a Navy sailor!" I threw my brush in the bucket, "Have fun scrubbing!"

*3rd Person POV*

Jack leant on the railing, watching the scene with mild amusement and annoyance, "Well, Commodore, ye've made a fine mess o' things."

"Go away," James growled.

"Ye can't order yer captain, mate," he stared up at the sky, "Wonder what Abby'd say if she saw ye now."

James froze, "How-"

"I grew up with her, mate. Never shut up 'bout ye," brown eyes met green, "I remember visitin' fourteen years ago, back before I got marked. Before I even was a pirate, actually. Abby was the happiest I'd ever seen her an' Charlotte was a beautiful lass. Can't believe I didn't figure it out before..." the captain sighed, shaking his head.

"What?" he snarled, scrubbing the deck even harder.

"Nothing," the captain walked away, "By the way, mate, sometimes the things we desire most are right under our noses."

Hayden was lounging on deck when Lizzie confronted her, "Who are you? Your friend said you were a Sparrow."

"I'm his daughter," she lazily replied, eyes shut, "Now go 'way. Nappietime."

"Jack doesn't have a daughter."

"He has two, actually. Me and me sister Gemma. Three if ya count Charlie, but she's more like a niece."

"But-"

"You don't know everything about my dad," Hayden cracked an eye open, "The only one who does is my granddad. Captain Teague."

"You-"

"What does Will see in ya? You're such a spoiled, bratty know-it-all," the pirate sneered, standing up, "Leave me be, Swann, or else."

She walked away, back ramrod straight.

*Charlie's POV*

"I'm booooorrrrrreeeeeeddddddd," Hayden whined.

"Go bother Fishlips," I went on sharpening my sword.

"Oi, Charlie!"

"Yea, Uncle Jack?" I looked up.

"Sword practice. Move it," we shared a smirk. Oh, this was gonna be fun. I leapt up and began to circle, minding my footwork. Uncle Jack made the first move, slashing at me. I blocked the blow and struck my own, the second step in our little dance.

We moved scross the deck, stabbing and slicing and cutting, leaping over and onto objects, the crew scrambling out of our way. I heard cheering for both of us and bets taking place on the sidelines, mostly in Uncle Jack's favor. A smirk bloomed as I realised that I could win this without him going easy on me.

"You've been practising," Uncle Jack smirked.

"So I could beat you!"

"Let's see ye try, luv," he ducked a particularly fast slice, "Bloody 'ell!"

"Ha!" I grinned and dropped, sweeping my foot across his legs. He leapt up and I brought up my cutlaSS to defend myself. I pulled a hidden dagger out of my sleeve and threw it at him, a move he blocked with his sword. The momentary distraction gave me the time I needed to right myself and regain my footing.

The dance sped up, almost overwhelming me. Before I knew it, I was on my back, disarmed, Uncle Jack's sword at my throat. I yanked another dagger out of my boot and held it to his stomach. A stunned silence filled the air.

"It's a tie," Marty breathed out finally.

"A draw!" Pintel cried out, "They fought to a draw!"

The crew cheered and two people collected the winnings: Ragetti and Hayden. Uncle Jack helped me up, Gibbs gave me my sword, the men slapped my back in celebration.

"She didn't win," I heard Fishlips's shrill voice, "Why are they congratulating her?"

"Very few can match the captain in swordsmanship, especially when he fights full on," I heard Gibbs answer, "Charlie is as talented, maybe more, than Jack himself."

"Aye. A few more years an' she'll beat me," I heard Uncle Jack exclaim proudly, "Hayden!"

"Aye, Dad," I joined the crew this time and watched them duel. Hayden fought valiantly and craftily, just like any pirate. She didn't do as many kicks as I did, but she did land a good blow to Uncle Jack's stomach that gave her a few minutes advantage. Not that it really helped. She still ended up pinned to the mast, weaponless, Uncle Jack holding his blade to her throat, "Damn."

"Not bad, Hayden," I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Ye did good."

"Not as good as you," she chuckled and I shrugged.

"My girls!" Uncle Jack easily wrapped his arms around us cheerfully, "Future royalty!"

READ AND REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE! OR I'LL SIC BELARUS ON YOU!  
>*evil Russia Smile* <p>


	7. Chapter 7

We finally made it to the island. The place where Jones buried his heart. It was only a longboat ride away, with Uncle Jack in the front, Pin and Rags rowing and F-Norrington, Fishlips, Hayden and I in the rear.

"You're pullin' too fast," Pin griped at Getti.

"You're pulling too slow. We don't want the Kraken to catch us," Getti protested.

"Here we go," I grinned, making Norrington and Fishlips turn to look at me, "An amusin' Pin an' Getti fight."

"I'm savin' me strength for when it comes," Pin said petulantly, "And I don't think it's Krack-en, anyways. I always heard it said Kray-kin." "What, with a long A?"

"Aye."

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no. Krock-en's how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and Krack-en's closer to that," Getti said firmly.

"How do ye know that, mate?" I blinked, "An' why not just say Krock-en?"

"Please don't encourage them," Norrington moaned.

"They don't need anyone's help," Hayden snickered from behind him and began to poke him to entertain herself.

"Hayden, don't poke him," she turned to look at me and I smirked, "We don't know where he's been."

"Point taken," she wiped her hand off on Fishlips's vest.

"Well, we ain't original Scandinavians, are we? Kray-ken!" The two continued to argue violently, completely ignoring us.  
>"It's a mythological creature, I can calls it what I wants," Rags grinned in triumph.<p>

"And we have a solution!" I laughed warmly.

"You really find them amusing?" Fishlips snorted.

"Aye, I do. So does the rest of the crew, includin' Uncle Jack and Hayden," I closed my eyes, "I bet me mum would've like 'em, too."

"Would?"

I sighed and decided to answer her question, "She was murdered by Mercer on Beckett's orders ten years ago. I got separated from me father an' ain't seen 'im since."

"Why would Lord Beckett have your mother killed?"

God, she is nosy, "Because me birth granddad happens to be Edward Teach," Pin and Getti let out small squeaks of terror.

"I thought that was s'pposed to be a secret," Hayden trailed her hand in the water.

"No bloody point if Beckett already knows. That means the frog knows, too, a fact that leads to the conclusion that me bastard grandfather most likely knows as well," I shrugged, "Therefore, there is no point to keepin' it a secret."

"I like that logic," Uncle Jack threw over his shoulder.

"Edward Teach?" Fishlips didn't know who that was? Idiot.

"Blackbeard," Norrington answered for me, turning and staring, "Her grandfather is Blackbeard."

"Aye," I met his gaze head on, "He's me mom's dad an' she hated him. He's evil."

"Land ho!" Hayden leapt out of the boat into the shallow water.

I laughed and followed Pin and Rags, securing the longboat on the beach while Uncle Jack left his coat and grabbed a shovel, "Guard the boat. Mind the tide...Don't touch my dirt."

"Dad, no one wants to steal your dirt."

"Hayden-" he warned.

"Sorry."

Fishlips walked away, following the compass and we trailed behind. I began to hum Mom's old lullaby as I trotted after Uncle Jack.

"Will ye sing the words?" Hayden asked me softly as we sat in the sand to watch the annoying one pace, "Please? It's so pretty."

"Hush now, my baby Be still love, don't cry Sleep like you're rocked by the sea Sleep and remember My lullaby And I'll be with you when you dream-"

"This doesn't work! And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most!" Fishlips interupted me just as I finished the first verse. Norrington was staring at me, eyes wide as he realized just what I was singing.

"Yes, it does." Jack said, leaning over to look at the compass, "You're sitting on it."

"Beg pardon?"

"Move!" He yelled, shooing her away, then whistling and pointing at the spot. The drunk glared at him and began to dig. I snickered and began to sing another song while I watched him.

"Shule, shule, shule aroon Shule go succir agus, shule go kewn,  
>Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume,<p>

Shule, shule, shule aroon Shule go succir agus, shule go kewn,  
>Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume,<br>Iss guh day thoo avorneen slawn.

I wish I was on yonder hill Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill,  
>And every tear would turn a mill<p>

I'll sell my rod, I'll sell my reel I'll sell my only spinning wheel To buy my love a sword of steel

Shule, shule, shule aroon Shule go succir agus, shule go kewn,  
>Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume,<br>Iss guh day thoo avorneen slawn.

I'll dye my petticoats, I'll dye them red And 'round the world I'll beg my bread Until my parents shall wish me dead

Shule, shule, shule aroon Shule go succir agus, shule go kewn,  
>Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume,<br>Iss guh day thoo avorneen slawn.

Shule, shule, shule aroon Shule go succir agus, shule go kewn,  
>Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume<p>

Shule, shule, shule aroon Shule go succir agus, shule go kewn,  
>Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume,<br>Iss guh day thoo avorneen slawn."

"Pretty," Hayden cooed, falling back into the sand.

"Thanks, again," I unwrapped the oilskin that kept my sketchbook dry and began to draw Norrington, Uncle Jack meditating in the background.

"You're actually very good at that!" Fishlips gasped as she looked at my picture.

"Gee. Thanks. What a nice, backhanded compliment," I growled darkly.

That was when my father hit something. Literally. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hayden helped the others yank the chest out of the sand while I watched impassively. Uncle Jack broke off the lock and threw the just open. Curious, I grabbed a letter and opened it, reading the words while the others pulled out the smaller chest.

My eyes filled with tears, "Why is it always me family?"

"What is it, Charlie?" Hayden looked over my shoulder, "Oh..."

"Yeah," I threw the offending paper back into the trunk, "Bloody ****ing 'oh'!"

"Lovely language," she snorted, glancing at the 'adults' to make sure they hadn't overheard. They were too busy listening to the heart and talking. Whatever.

"You actually were telling the truth," my dear father sounded so sardonic.

"I do that quite a lot, yet people are always surprised," Uncle Jack replied.

"With good reason!" Pretty Boy stumbled up out of the ocean. Hmm... Maybe he's related to my family somehow... Or my great-great-grandfather favors him.

"WILL!" Fishlips dramatically threw herself into his arms and proceeded to make out with him in front of us. Hayden looked down at her feet, mouth in a thin line, tears in her eyes, and I gasped.

"Oh, Hayden," I hugged her gently.

"Thanks, Charlie," she pulled away and stood tall, chin held high like the Sparrow she was.

"You're all right! Thank God! I came to find you!" That harpy's voice was seriously getting on my nerves.

"How did you get here?" Uncle Jack asked.

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them, strapped to my feet." Will snarked and I laughed at the mention of one of Uncle's wackier stories.

"Not so easy, is it?" Uncle Jack smirked.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack.".

"You do?"

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones..."

"What?" God, that tone was even more annoying than the last one.

"What?" Uncle Jack imitated her, much to Hayden's and my amusement.

"...I was reunited with my father," Will continued.

"Oh, well... You're welcome, then!" Uncle Jack said, pressing his palms together.

"Everything you said to me, every word was a lie!" I want to cut her tongue out soooo bad.

"Pretty much. Time and tide, Elizabeth." he smirked. Will took the key from around his neck and knelt down, knife in hand, "Oi! What are you doing?"

"You don't wanna do that, Pretty Boy," I stood over him, "It don't end well."

"Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?" Uncle Jack had his sword pulled on Will, "Now, if you please...the key," then Will stole Fishlips's sword.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it."

"I can't let you do that either. So sorry," Norrington pulled out is own blade.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually," Uncle Jack grinned until he had a sword to the face.

"Lord Beckett desires the content of that chest. I deliver it, I get my life back," he explained and I wanted to scream out of frustration.

"Ah, the dark side of ambition," I nodded in agreement, staring at the man who was too stupid to realize I was his daughter.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption," then he attacked Will. That began a three-way swordfight.

"This is actually kinda cool," Hayden grinned slightly.

"Aye!" I stood guard over the chest while Lizzie began yelling at the three.

"This is barbaric! This is no way for grown men to...oh, fine! Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other! That will solve everything! I've had it! I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked pirates!"

"Hey, Getti," I greeted my friend as he walked up. Hayden was hypnotised by the fight and followed each move with her eyes.

"How'd this go all screwy?" Pin panted as he trotted up.

"Well, each wants the chest for hisself, don't he? Mr. Norrington, I think, is trying to regain a bit of honor, old Jack's looking to trade it to save his own skin, and Turner there, I think he's trying to settle some unresolved business 'twixt him and his twice-cursed pirate father." Getti explained, crossing his arms with a slightly smug look on his face.

"Nicely done, mate," I grinned at him and he blushed.

"T'anks," they continued to chat while I watched the 'men' fight like petulant toddlers.

"Enough!" Flat Face shouted. "Oh...Oh! The heat!" She toppled over in a 'dead faint'.

Then I noticed the two had taken the chest. I grabbed Hayden and drug her behind me as I followed them, "Pin an' Gettie took the bloody chest!"

"Oh, crap!" she began to run on her own while Fishlips followed us into the jungle. The idiot somehow overtook us and leapt in front of the pirates and pulled her invisible sword to fight the armed pirates.

"'Ello, poppet," Pin said maliciously as he and Rags dropped the chest and approached her, swords out.

And that was when the giant wheel came rolling through, Norrington and Will on top dueling and Uncle Jack running after it. I blinked, "What the-"

"Wheel," Hayden gaped, "Fighing."

"Uh-huh," and an axe was suddenly buried in a tree not too far from my head, "Holy shit!"

"FISH PEOPLE!" Hayden screeched out a warning.

I yanked out my weapon, "Yes, Hayden! That would be Jones's crew!"

"Sarcasm ain't helpin' no one!" she shot back furiously.

All five of us began to fight furiously so that we wouldn't be killed by the disgusting, mutated humans that my great-grandfather had sent. What was really awesome about it was that Fishlips, Rags and Pin were kicking butt with just two swords between the three of them. I never thought the idiot could do anyting like that.

Then one of the fishmen hit me on the head and knocked me out.

*Hayden's POV*

"CHARLIE!" I screamed when I saw her being taken away by one of the freaky guys. I chased after them, hacking my way through the rest of their crew, "GIVE HER BACK!"

She didn't respond at all, just flopped like a dead fish. Bad metaphor. Very bad.

I kept running but I lost sight of them, "CHARLIE! CHARLIE! CHARLOTTE MORGAN OCEANSONG!"

"HAYDEN!" Dad came out of nowhere and grabbed my arm, "What's wrong?"

The energy drained from my body as I stilled, hot liquid running down my side, "Bugger."

"HAYDEN!" He caught me as I toppled over, blacking out because of freakin' bloodloss like some wuss (Elizabeth).

"Hayden, wake up," I heard Will and felt him gently shake me.

"Will?" I blinked up at him, "Where'm I?"

"Longboat. The kraken is trying to take down the Pearl," Will sat me up carefully, "Just sit up for a few minutes, please? We need as much space as possible."

I nodded and held onto the side to stay upright, "'M fine, whelp."

He chuckled and scrambled back up the side of the ship. Cotton sat beside me, offering a shoulder to lean on. I gratefully took it and stared at Will, more accurately Will's butt, a blush spreading across my cheeks as the old pirate laughed in his silent way, "Cotton!"

He shot me a Look, "Great. You're subbing for Charlie-CHARLIE! WHERE IS SHE?"

"Jones has 'er," Ragetti said softly, "I saw 'er on the Dutchman, but 'e denied it an' the captain couldn't bargain for 'er 'cause Norrignton," he practically spat the name out, "Took the 'eart."

I blanched, "He's goin' to hate himself when he finds out."

"Why?"

"Will?" I asked my friend as he rejoined us. He looked so pale and upset and hurt, a deep heartbreak in his eyes.

"It's nothing," I opened my mouth again, "Later."

I nodded as Elizabeth dropped into the boat. Will glared at her, "Where's Jack?"

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance," her eyes shifted slightly.

"No," I whispered, "No. No."

"GO!" Fishlips snapped at the others.

"NO! DADDY!" I screamed and tried to make it back to my father's beloved ship, "DADDY!"

"HAYDEN!" Will grabbed me and pulled me to his chest.

"LEGGO! DADDY! WILL, LET GO OF ME!" He didn't let go, even as I pounded and wriggled and kicked.

"Jack wouldn't want you to throw your life away!" The whelp held on.

"NO!" I stilled as we moved farther and farther away, the tears freely pouring down my face, "DADDY!"

Tentacles slithered up the sides of the Pearl, wrapping around the worn wood, preparing to destroy my home. It took down the ship in a shower of splinters and pieces and yanked it down into the sea, into Davy Jones's Locker.

I whimpered, "Daddy," and reflexively curled into Will, clutching his shirt and sobbing brokenly.

"I'm sorry," Will buried his face in my hair and held me close, "I'm so sorry."

*Charlie's POV*

I sat up, clutching my head and groaning. A rough hand grabbed my arm and hauled me up, "Move it, girl!"

"Oh, shit!" I broke free as I realized just where I was and saw the Pearl being attacked by the kraken, "NO!"

I ran to the railing and yanked out my spyglass, not noticing how close I was to one of my bastard relatives, "Uncle Jack-THAT BITCH!" I screamed as I watched Fishlips trap my uncle on board, "I'LL KILL HER!"

The tears fell freely down my face, the telescope slipping from my hands as I watched the disaster, my mind so focused on one thought I completely ignored everything else.

Elizabeth Swann was going to pay for this.

*Hayden's POV*

I was in a fog as we arrived at Bisabuela's house. All I could see was the Black Pearl dying, Dad still on board.

Only one thought could pierce the mist. Whoever destroyed my home and father would pay dearly for this. 


	9. Chapter 9

I snarled as I was dragged onto the deck of the Dutchman and unceremoniously tossed over to the neighboring ship. I held in my cries of pain just to spite these 'men', shakily standing on my own and holding my head up. The first thing I saw was a pair of deep, beautiful brown eyes as expressive as Uncle Jack's used to be. My already ragged breath caught in my throat as I took in the shock and anger and gentleness that swirled there.

I offered him a quick grin and a wink, then slipped into my poker face. It was an EITC ship and Brown Eyes was, according to his uniform, the captain. Normal crew. 'Honest' sailors, the lot of them.

"Charlotte Oceansong," I focused the majority of my attention on Beckett, a familiar rage seeping into my veins, "We meet again."

"Oh, Cutty, Baby, you remember me," I fluttered my eyelashes, "I'm so touched! It has been four whole years after all! Remember, sweetie? You branded me before ordering my execution! I was twelve and still a child-"

He slapped me, "Pirate whore!"

"Now, now," I chided, "Isn't that a bit hypocritical? I mean, you have tumbled several of the ladies of the night-"

I got slapped again, "Annoying bastard child."

"You know very well my parents were married! After all, you had my mother murdered IN HER OWN HOME!" Then I spat in his face.

Smack numero tres as soon as he wiped the spittle off, "Where is the Brethren Court?"

"Whoo," I shook my head and forced a shit-eating grin on my face, "You hit as hard as my little cousin."

"Your great-grandmother, Calypso! Give me her location."

"Hmmm, let me think," I tilted my head to the side then smirked, "No."

"Insolent brat!"

"Hand gettin' sore yet?" I have soo many problems, "I'm sure it's not used to workin' this hard," SMACK, "Man, what lotion do you use? I wish my hands were this soft!" SMACK, "You do know that if my gran finds you, you're dead, right?"

Beckett brought his hand up again, but Jones's tentacle-hand-thing stopped him, "What did ye say?"

"Calypso's my bisabuela!" I grinned again, "Congratulations, Mr. Jones, you have one live daughter, one dead daughter, two granddaughters, one dead granddaughter, two grandsons-in-law, one dead adopted grandson, one great-grandson and three great-granddaughters!"

I think several jaws hit the deck.

"SILENCE!" Beckett roared, hitting me so hard I toppled over. My eyes filled with tears as my shoulder slammed into the hard deck, "TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!"

"I WILL TELL YOU NOTHING!" I screamed and stood on my own once again, "WHY SHOULD I, YOU BLOODY MURDERING BASTARD?"

He froze, then a cruel glint appeared, "I see you inherited your grandfather-Edward Teach-'s temper."

"Kiss Jones's barnacle-encrusted ass," I snapped back and was smacked yet again, "Ooh. I feel a little woozy. Must be the hits to the head and prolonged exposure to the Dutchman."

"Do you ever shut up?" I heard someone hiss behind me.

"Nope! Stubborness runs in the family!" I cheerfully declared, pushing my fury down. 'Control yer emotions,' Uncle Jack smirked at me in my head, lazily stretching with his feet on Bisabuela's table, 'It gives ye the advantage if they don't know what yer really thinkin'.' No way was I going to let my temper get the better of me. In fact, I can think of a few good uses for it.

Beckett began to yell rather loudly at me, but it was easy to ignore him in favor of meditation. I threw my spirit out into the sea, one of the few magical abilities I was able to use at the moment, and felt. I brushed a familiar being and a grin came to my face. They would be here in ten minutes.

"And may I ask what is so amusing?"

"Just imaginin' how ugly your momma was to have given birth to a thing like you," I snorted. He punched me full force, driving me straight into the deck. This time I did let out a cry, more of surprise than pain, landing on my hands and knees.

Gentle hands helped me up, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I looked up and smiled, "Thanks, Brown Eyes."

His eyebrows shot up, "Brown Eyes?"

"'Cause ye have pretty eyes. Prettier than Pretty Boy's," I nodded sagely before standing on my own two feet and facing Beckett. All humor vanished from my face and I allowed the cold fury to shine through, "Cutler Beckett! You murdered a Daughter of the Seas!"

"What are you ranting about now?" He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"I call on the God of the Seas, my great-great-grandfather! Lord Poseidon, my king and patriarch, hear my cry!" Several gasps broke out as a storm began to gather over our heads, "I place a curse on you, Cutler Beckett, in the name of the Goddess Calypso, King Poseidon, Abigail Oceansong and all the innocents you have murdered across the years! Give me a sign that my curse is deserved, my lord!"

Several of the men started when the wind picked up, "Bloody hell!"

"Then, Beckett, may your food turn to ash in your mouth. May your thirst never be slated by any drink. May you never feel the pleasure of another's touch. May the moonlight turn you into the monster you truly are!" I shouted, "As the future Princess of the Seas, I declare this curse to keep its hold until the day you die!" Lightning struck the mast as soon as I finished and a sea-colored portal formed next to the Dauntless, "The gods have accepted my curse!"

That was when my future ship came through the portal and most of the sailors let out terrified cries. That was when the water came swirling up on deck and elongated to form my gran, "Lucy, I'm ho-ome!"

"Funny, Gran," I laughed openly.

"Was that a curse I just saw cast?"

"On the piece of shit who ordered Mom killed," I pointed at Beckett.

"You better be glad I don't have the time to deal with ye now," Gran snarled at him, "Charlie-"

"On the Oceansong, I know. See ya, Brown Eyes!" I waved and leapt over to the other ship.

Gran followed a few minutes later, a sadistic smirk on her face, "Well, Char, you ready to start training?"

"Born ready," I grinned back.

*Hayden's POV*

I tapped my fingers impatiently against the wood of the ship Will had somehow obtained. Not that he'd told me how. He hardly ever talked to anyone and, on the rare occasion he did, it was about how to get Dad back. I was worried about him.

Not that he really noticed or even cared.

"Chil', ye need tah speak wit' him," Bisabuela told me solemnly, "Ye know dis."

"Aye. I remember," that was one of the few things I could beat Charlie at in our lessons. She could capture the present and past in her drawings; I, the future in my readings. I knew I was the only one who could keep him from doing anything stupid.

"Den go."

"I'm goin'," I sighed, heading to where I knew Will would be since he wasn't puzzling over the charts: the hold, "Will?"

"Go away, Hayden," he was brooding, as usual.

"I don't think so, whelp," I snapped, "I can't take it anymore! Ye have two subjects to choose from: what's botherin' ye or why ye should NOT stab the bloody heart!"

"Hayden, it's not your concern-"

"THE HELL IT'S NOT!" I yelled, then took a deep breath, "You're my mate, Pretty Boy. I l-care about you," he looked away and refused to say a word, "Fine. But yer gonna listen! Stabbin' the bloody heart means ye'll haveta take Jones's place! Do ye wanna be trapped on that ship for all eternity?"

"I promised-" The look in his eyes drained all my anger.

"Will," I gently tilted his head up, "If he really loves you, he won't let you sacrifice yourself for him. And he does. He'll give 'is life 'fore he knowingly lets you stab the heart. He is your dad, after all."

"How do you know?"

"'Cause he wouldn't stop braggin' about you back when he was on Dad's crew. Daddy told me several stories about how Barbossa nearly shot Bootstrap for it," she giggled softly.

He smiled thinly in return, "Thank you, Hayden."

"No problem, Will. Don't forget, I'm here if you need to talk," I began to walk away.

"Hayden!"

"Yeah?" I turned back around.

"I saw Elizabeth kiss your father," his shoulders slumped, "She loves him. Not me."

"..." my eyes must have been the size of dinner plates and my mouth hit the deck, "OHMY-"

He slammed a hand over my mouth, "Breathe!"

I took a deep breath and nodded. Will let go, "I can't believe that! Dad's too old for her! He's the same bloody age as your father! And she had you! How stupid is Fishlips? She had the best freakin' guy I've ever met and she threw you away! Dad's a salty old pirate and you're young, gorgeous, smart, talented-Mmph!"

Will basically glomped me, "Thank you, Hayden."

"You're welcome, Will."

I could feel Will's eyes on me, again. He had been doing that a lot recently...

"De boy's startin' to realize," I heard Bisabuela's delighted voice after she finished lecturing Pin and Getti about the complexities of necromancy.

"It ain't gonna happen," I growled, pulling my coat tighter around me, "He loves Fishlips."

I hate cold weather. So, so much. Why the hell do you think I live in the bloody Carribean?

"Ever gazed up on the green flash, Master Gibbs?" Barbossa called and interupted my chain of thought. I sighed, knwing what story was coming next.

"I reckon I've seen my fair share. It happens on rare occasion. At the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash of light shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it. Some claim to have seen it that ain't. Some say-"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world...from the dead!" Pintel said, interrupting Gibbs. I snickered at the death glare Gibbs shot him "Sorry."

"Trust me, young Master Turner, it's not gettin' to the land of the dead that's the problem." Barbossa grabbed the tiller with a sadistic grin "It's gettin' back."

The water was beautiful, almost like we were sailing in the night sky. I leant over the railing, a blissful smile on my face until I heard Will, "How long do we continue not talking?"

I sighed. Great, now they were going to work it all out. Damn my excellent, batlike hearing! Why couldn't I be partially deaf like Charlie? My heart constricted at the thought of her and I prayed she was safe.

"Once we rescue Jack everything will be fine," Fishlips murmered and my eyes widened.

"When we rescue Jack?" Ooh, Pretty Boy was PO'd. He began to yell at her retreating back, "Then you can marry Jack when we rescue him! Be Hayden and Gemma's stepmother!"

"What?" she turned around.

"We. Are. Through," he turned away pointedly and she stalked off. I was doing a happy dace in my head, even if I did feel bad for Will.

Bisabuela walked up, "For what we want most, dere is a cost must be paid in de end. Sometimes, though, dat cost is wort' it," I shivered as her eyes ghosted over me. She was match-making again.

"Barbossa! Ahead!" WIll screamed right after she finished. That was when I noticed the giant waterfall.

"Aye, we're good and lost now," I tossed back my head and laughed gleefully while everyone else ran around in a panic.

"Lost?"

"For certain you have to be lost to find the places can't be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was," he told Fishlips cheerfully.

"Amen to that!" I cried.

"We're gaining speed!" Mr. Gibbs cried.

"Aye!" I screamed with Barbossa.

Suddenly, Will grabbed me, "To stations! All hands, to stations! Hard to port, gather way!"

"Will-" I looked up at him in shock.

"Hold on, love."

I Was still trying to process that remark while Barbossa ordered, "Nay! Belay that! Let her runs straight and true!"

"Blimey!" Pin cried out.

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth screamed while glaring at me and will. Ever the mature one, I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear!"

"Barbossa, why be friendly to her?" I snorted.

"Tie her off!" Will tightened his grip on me. He was going to be a great captain one day.

Bisabuela was casting a spell, a rather usdeful occupation. On the other hand, Swann was useless, "Hard to port!"

"HoLD ON!" Will yelled while Barbossa and I laughed.

"That was awesome!" I dragged Pretty Boy out of the water with me, "Let's do it again!"

"Only you, Hayden," he laughed merrily.

"Hey, ye love me for i'!" His eyes softened and I blinked. No way...

Then the Pearl came gliding over the sands. I think my mouth fell down to my boots and I blinked slowly. Several times.

"Boat," Getti pointed.

"Uh-huh."

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me momma, it's Jack!" My eyes filling with tears at the sight of my dad stagggering towards us after the Pearl landed in the water. Will gently wrapped his arms around me as we watched. He pulled me foward a bit to join the rest of the crew as they gathered around Daddy. I hid bbehind him nervously, terrified for some reason that Daddy wasn't going to want me anymore.

"A sight for sore eyes! Jack!"

"Mr Gibbs!" Dad did not look happy.

"Aye captain."

"I thought so. I expect you can account for your actions, then?"

"Sir?"

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why is that, sir?"

"You're in Davy Jones' locker, Captain."

"I know that. I know where I am, and don't think I don't," I let out a stunned, soft giggle at Daddy's words, not loud enough so that he could hear me.

"Jack Sparrow," ooooohhhh. Barbossa wasn't happy.

"Ah, Hector. It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me."

"No, I didn't. Ah, Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium," my heart almost broke at that.

"He thinks we're a hallucination," Will reached back to hold my hand and I squeezed it in appreciation.

"William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel?" I snickered and Will actually chuckled, "Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one."

"No. Actually-"

"Then you wouldn't be here. So you can't be here. Q.E.D. you're not really here!"

Fishlips decided that would be a good moment to speak up, "Jack, this is real, we're here."

"The locker, you say?" He had run back to Gibbs. I was literally almost rolling around on the sand laughing and I could feel Will shaking.

"Aye."

"We've come to rescue you," God, was that her bedroom voice? Ick!

"Have you, now? That's very kind of you. But seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

"But Daddy," I whined stepping out from behind Will, ""Me an' Pretty Boy an' Gibbs really did come to save you!"

"Hayden," his voice actually cracked and I was swept up into a tight, warm hug.

"I see my ship," Barbossa just had to ruin the moment, "right there."

"Can't spot it, must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl," Dad retorted.

"'Sides, the Pearl was Dad's before she was the Pearl," I snapped, "Get yer own ship!"

"Jack," Will interupted, "Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman!"

"Will's right, Dad," the desperation in my voice got his attention, "He managed to catch Charlie!"

"He's taking over the seas!" Fishlips threw her own two cents in.

"De song has already been sung. De Brethren Court is called," Bisabuela added helpfully.

"Leave you people alone for a minute and look what's happened, everything's gone to pot."

"Thanks, Dad."

Gibbs sighed, "Aye, Jack. The world needs you back something fierce."

"And you need a crew," Will stood straight and tall.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded," he stared at Elizabeth, as did everyone else.

"Oh, she's not told you? You'll have loads to talk about while you're here."

"Not bloody likely," Will snapped. If looks could kill, Elizabeth would be dead by now from the glares Will and I were sending her way. I wasn't going to kill her now, though. She'd make good cannon fodder eventually.

Dad barely spared us a glance before he turned to Bisabuela, "As for you..."

"Now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, at the time."

"EW!" I screeched, breaking out of my 'Kill-Fishlips-Trace'.

"All right, fair enough, you're in," next up was Getti, "Don't need you, you scare me."

"DAD!"

Of course he ignored me, "Gibbs, you can come. Marty. Cotton. Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to," then he reached the leader of Soa Feng's men, Tai Huang, "Who are you?"

"Tai Huang. These are my men."

"Where do your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship."

"That makes you the highest bidder."

"Good man. Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail," he looked down at his compass.

"Jack," Barbossa snarled, "which way ya goin', Jack?"

"Boys!" An unfamiliar woman's voice cut them off, "Shut up! We need to get outta here so I can find my baby and my husband!"

"Abby," Bisabuela managed to get out as I went slack in Will's arms.

"Who is she?" He whispered in my ear.

"Charlie's mum, Norrington's wife," he gaped at me, "Yeah, I know. Shocking." 


	10. Chapter 10

"Trim that sail!"

"Trim that sail!"

"Slack windward brace and sheets!"

"Slack windward brace and sheets!"

"Haul that pallet line!"

"Haul that pallet line!"

"Is it bad that this makes me laugh?" I asked Getti. He shook his head slightly, grinning as we worked with the ropes, listening to Daddy and Barbossa argue.

"What ARE you doing?"

"What are YOU doing?"

"No, what ARE you doing?"

"What are YOU doing?"

"No, what ARE you doing?"

"What are YOU doing? Captain gives orders on the ship!"

"The captain of this ship is giving orders!"

"My ship, makes me captain."

"They be my charts."

"That makes you...chart man!"

I let out a snort of laugher, "Navigator, Dad. Navigator!"

Pintel suddenly began to yell, "Stow it! The both of you! That's an order! Understand?" They both began to tower over him and he wilted considerably, "Sorry. I just thought with the captain issue being in doubt, I'd throw my name in for consideration, sorry."

Then Dad and Barbossa started fighting to get up the stairs.

"I'd vote for ya," Getti grinned at him.

"Yeah?"

"WILL YOU IDIOTS ACT YOUR AGES?"

"Aunt Abby scares me," I told them frankly, "As much as Charlie does when she gets mad."

"I almost feel sorry for the commodore," Pin snickered.

I was asleep below decks when someone began to cry, waking me up. I groggily sat up to see Will and Bisabuela steering Fishlips to a place to sit, then he left Bisabuela to comfort the distraught woman. He came to me and helped me out of the hammock, "Did you sleep well?"

"Fine. What's up with her?"

"She just found out her father died," he took my hand gently.

"I actually feel sorry for her," I murmered, staring down into the water, watcing the lost spirits float by, "She's lost you, her father, her old life. Even her old chance to marry Norrie's gone. She doesn't have much to live for."

"It's her own fault," he stared into the water, brooding, "She shouldn't have killed Jack."

"Will, what's wrong?"

"How do you bloody do that?" He gaped at me.

"I'm magic. Talk now."

"I've planned a mutiny with Sao Feng."

"WHAT?"

"It's a part of a plan! I told him I needed the Pearl to free my father, which I did then, but I think I might have a better idea."

"Keep talkin'."

"We need Jack, Barbossa, Abigail and Gibbs," he smirked.

"I'll take Daddy and Auntie. Ye get the other two."

I was leaning against Will, panting in the heat, staring at the sea with him and Bisabuela. I couldn't bring myself to really pay attention to what was going on around me with the extreme heat sapping away my energy.

Then Dad started to freak out, running from side to side. Will dragged me along with him, "What are we doing?"

"We're rocking the ship!" He replied.

"What?"

Suddenly, the ship was tilting rather dangerously over. I was clinging to the railing for dear life, snug against Will's chest, his larger hands beside mine. I heard dad say, "Now up is down!"

I Squeezed my eyes shut, "Will, if we die, I want you to know I love you."

"Hold on tight, Hayden," he murmered into my ear, "I love you, too."

We were completely submerged and I could feel Will at my back the enire time. It was an eternity befoe we were in the air again, "Never again. God, never again!"

"Abigail!" Bisabuela and Aunt Abby were at my side in an instant after Will called them. I half-listened to the conversation while trying not to puke my guts up.

"All right, then. The Brethren Court's a-gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-goin', and there'll be no arguin' that point," good. Barbossa was playing his part.

"I is arguin' the point. If there's pirates a-gatherin', I'm pointing my ship the other way."

"'Cuz ye owe most of 'em cash, Dad," I grumbled.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate," I want to shoot her. Give me a pistol so I can shoot her!

"Fight or not, you're not running, Jack," Will had definently taken several of Dad's pointers to heart.  
>"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left, but you," perfect, Chartman. Perfect.<p>

"I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate, and his brilliant family, of course."

"Leave us out of it," me, Aunt Abby and Bisabuela chorused.

"Aye, and you'll be fightin' Jones alone. And how does that figure into your plan?" Daddy could pull it off. Somehow.

"I'm still working on that. But I'll not be going back to the locker, mate, count on that," I heard several clicking noises. What the hell?

"Wet powder," Mr. Gibbs spat.

"Wait! We can still use them as clubs!"

I laughed, "Only you, Pin!"

"Ow!"

Ragetti snickered, "Sorry. Effective, though."

I love those two. They're hilarious.

Thankfully, phase two of the plan went off without a hitch. Sao Feng attacked and 'took over' the Pearl and gloated over his 'victory', just like Daddy said he would.

Barbossa smiled coldly, "Sao Feng, you showing up here, 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence."

His comment went unheard as the Chinese pirate zoned in on Daddy, "Jack Sparrow, you paid me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me," and he got punched in the nose, "Shall we just call it square, then?"

Will pointed at me, "Release her. She's not part of the bargain."

"And what bargain be that?" I praised the god of theater for helping our little conspiracy along.

"You heard Captain Turner. Release her," I really did not like this guy. At all.

"Captain Turner?" Nice, Daddy.

"Aye, the profidious rotter led a mutiny against us," Damn. Who knew Gibbs could act?

"I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage."

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth had the gall to sound hurt.

"Like you told him how you murdered Daddy?" I said sweetly, "Bitch."

"It was my burden to bear," that was a nice, polite way to say **** off, Will.

"He needs the Pearl! Captain Turner needs the Pearl!" Daddy began to point wildly around him, adding the perfect dash of drama, "And you felt guilty. And you and your Brethren Court! Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" Gibbs, Bisabuela, Aunt Abby and I all rolled our eyes affectionately. I raised my my hand with Pin, Getti, Marty, Cotton and Jack the Monkey, "I'm standing over there with them!"

"I'm sorry, Jack, but there's an old friend who wants to see you first," oh, crap. Snag!

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends," he shuddered, probably remembering the kraken.

"Here's your chance to find out," he pointed at the Endeavor.

I hoped my dad was okay. I was a little too preoccupied to be worried, though, because I was enjoyin' Sao Feng getting cheated by the company.

"Beckett agreed the Black Pearl was to be mine!"

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the Dutchman, now is he?" Mercer, the bloody murderer, walked away.

"It's a shame they're not bound to honor the Code of the Brethren, ain't it? Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays," good thing Barbossa's a master manipulator. The pirate can put Albus Dumbledore to shame.

"There's no honor in remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business."

"The losing side, you say?"

"They have the Dutchman, now the Pearl. And what do the Brethren have?"

"We have Calypso," Sao Feng stared at me, prompting Barbossa to shoot me a look. He wanted me to play along.

"Hmph, Calypso! An old legend."

"No, the goddess herself, bound in human form. I intend to release her, but for that I need the Court, all the Court," he fingered Sao Feng's necklace. His piece of eight.

"What are you proposing, Captain?"

"What be accepted, Captain?"

"The girl."

"What?" I squeaked as Will stiffened beside me. Oh, great. He was gonna go overprotective.

"Hayden is not part of any bargain!"

"Out of the question," Barbossa reluctantly agreed.

"It was not a question," oh, Poseidon, this guy freaked me out.

"Done!" I cried out, "My granddaughter Abigail is to accompany me, though!"

"Not done!" Will snapped.

I stepped on his foot. Hard, "Done. Will, you got us into this mess and now I have to get us out of it."

"Do we have an accord?" Barbossa cut in and gave Will the Look. They made the agreement and we attacked the Company men.

*The Endeavor, No POV*

"Do you think he plans it all out, or just makes it up as he goes along?" Groves grinned as Jack safely landed on the Pearl after taking out their main mast. He sobered when Beckett glared at him. The midget stalked off in a huff to fond someone to fix this mess.

"It's a mix," he turned at the familiar voice. Charlotte Oceansong stood behind him, dressed in full pirate regalia. She wore a pair of dark gray trousers, black boots, a richly embroidered black vest, a white shirt, a neat bavy blue coat and a black belt with a white sash underneath. Her locket hung around her neck, her hair was freshly braided with the eclectic beads at the ends and a blue bandana covered the top of her head, "Uncle Jack's amazing, ain't he?"

"How-"

"I'm the Princess of the Seas now, luv," she winked at him, "There's alotta things I can do."

"Princess-" He stared at her.

"Aye, Brown Eyes. I came to thank you and ask if ye knew where James Norrington's posted?"

"The Admiral? He's on the Dutchman," his brow furrowed, "That's common knowledge-"

"Well, maybe I wanted a better excuse to come talk to ye," she winked, "Name's Charlie, by the way."

"Charlotte Oceansong. I remember."

"That's just an alias," her green eyes sparkled, "I'll give ye a prize if ye can guess me real last name."

"Mine is Theodore Groves," he had no idea why he was talking to her. She was a pirate, after all, but there was something about her...

"Alright, Teddy. It was nice to meet you," her body phased into pure water that flowed so it joined with the sea.

He stared over the railing, mouth hanging open in shock, before shaking his head. When had the world gotten so strange? 


	11. Chapter 11

*Abby's POV*

I stood guard over my niece, ready to spring if anything happened. I might not be able to protect my own daughter right now but I could look after Hayden for Jack. Elizabeth was in the corner of the room. Sao had brought her along for some random reason.

"By this time tomorrow we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove and you will be free, Calypso," I kept my poker face as Sao walked into the room, burying the dislike I held for this man while Hayden watched him with a cold dignity, "Not the name you fancy, I imagine, out of the many that you have. But it is what we call you."

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked him, "Who's Calypso?"

He ignored her, "The Brethren Court, not I, the first Brethren Court, whose position I would have opposed, bound you to human form, so the rule of the seas would belong to men and not..."

"To whom it truly belongs. The goddess who owns it and her father," Hayden really was a great actress.

"But one such as you should never be anything less that what you are."

"What pretty, hollow words," Hayden smirked easily, glancing over at Elizabeth who nodded in agreement. Maybe those two could get along...  
>"Can I be blamed for my efforts? All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be."<p>

"Lovely, but all false. Men often use desire as a shield to hide their crimes."

He held his hands up in surrender, "I offer simply my desire."

"You want something."

"I would have your gifts, should you choose to give them."

"And what if I say no?" her eyes went cold and dark.

"Then I will take your fury!" He grabbed her and kissed her. Hayden reeled back and punched him in the face. Then an explosion tore apart the room. When the air cleared. I found Hayden kneeling over Sao Feng, dying from bloodloss, a piece of wood impaled through his body. I winced and sent a prayer to my great uncle for his soul.

"Captain," Hayden gently touched his face, "May Charon guide you to the Afterlife and Lord Hades care for you."

"Here...please," he gave her his necklace, my eyes widening in realization, "With all nine pieces of eight, you will be free. Take it! You are captain now. Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove."

"I will, Captain."

Tai Huang ran it, "Captain the ship is taken, we cannot..."

"Forgive me, Calypso," he whispered as he died.

"What did he tell you?" Tai Huang demanded.

"He passed on the piece of eight," she said softly, closing his eyes respectfully, "I wish he had been given the chance to die honorably in battle."

Tai Huang gaped at her, "Why?"

"He was a good pirate and one of the Nine. He deserved better," she stood, "I know I'm not the Captain you chose, but I promise to do right by you and the men, Tai Huang."

He nodded, not looking happy but willing to listen. She smiled calmly, "Let's get up there and defend the ship."

I followed the two, Elizabeth beside me, until a familiar voice caused me to freeze just in the door, "You!"

*Hayden's POV*

"Heya, Norrington," I couldn't help but grin, "How ye doin'?"

"What are you doing here?"

"She captain now," Tai Hunag said simply, voice strained with grief and panic as the fishman held a knife to his throat. I stayed stioll not to anger the one threatening myself.

"Captain?" He squawked.

"Yep. Guess what? I've got a surprise for you!"

"Who are ye?" Davy Jones tried to tower over me.

"I'm Captain Hayden Sparrow, bitch," I snarled, "One of your great-granddaughters. Charlie, the one related to ye by blood, is off bein' trained to take her position. Your girl," I addressed Norrington, "Actually."

"My-" his eyes widened, "She's alive?"

"Aye an' ye didn't leave the best impression with the whole drinkin' and snarkin'. Or the accusations 'bout the brand."

"JAMES NORRINGTON! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Aunt Abby stormed out from below decks, "I COME BACK FROM THE DEAD TO FIND OUT YOU'VE SIDED WITH CUTLER BECKETT? DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT HE IS?"

"A-Abby?" His voice broke.

"YES!" Aunt's dark eyes flashed, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Take the prisoners to the brig!" Mercer shouted and stared at her, "Well, Mrs. Norrington, it seems your family is full of surprises."

She spit on him, "Go to hell! I remember who murdered me!"

"Wow, is our family dysfunctional!" I told my great-grandfather cheerfully, "We should totally have a reunion! That'd be one for the memory books!"

"BRIG!" Mercer all but screamed.

"Are you crazy?" was the first thing Tai Huang asked me when we had been locked up.

"Yep."

"It's a requirement," Aunt Abby said, a sour look still on her face. She hadn't gotten to finish yelling at the idiot.

"Aunt Abby-"

"I think James was in shock," Fishlips began to laugh, "I've never seen him like that before!"

"Honestly, Lizzie, it ain't funny."

She sobered, "I guess you're right."

"'Guess' I'm right?"

"Girls! Stop it now!" Aunt yelled.

"Yes, ma'am," I gulped, much to Tai Huang's amusement, "What? She's scary!"

My new crew all chuckled a bit at my expense while my aunt prowled and paced like an enraged lioness. Elizabeth was asking random fishcrew members, "Bootstrap?" and royally ticking me off.

"Stop that!" I snapped.

A man separated himself from the wall suddenly, "Bootstrap. You know my name?"

"Yes," she replied, giving me a triumphant smirk, "I know your son. Will Turner. We know him."

"William!" He laughed, "He made it, he's alive! And now he sends you to tell me that he's coming to get me. Godspoons! He's on his way."

"Yes, Will is alive. And he wants to help you."

"More like obsessed, mate," I grinned affectionately.

Bootstrap's face fell, "He can't help me, he won't come."

"But you're his father," Fishlips blinked.

He pointed at her. "I know you, he spoke of you. He can't come because of you."

"Me?"

"You're Elizabeth."

"Yes, I'm Elizabeth," she said slowly, confused.

"If Jones be slain, he who slays him must take his place. Captain forever. The Dutchman must always have a captain. If he saves me, he loses you."

"Not me. Not anymore," she shook her head and pointed at me, "He loses her, now."

I gaped at her while Bootstrap kept talking, phasing himself back into the wall, "He won't pick me. I wouldn't pick me. Tell him not to come. Tell him to stay away. It's too late. I'm already a part of the ship."

"Bootstrap," She murmured gently.

"You know my name!" He stared at us.

"Yes, I know your son," Fishlips repeated herself.

"William! He's coming, wait and see, he promised!" He smiled again.

"Oh, God," I whispered, "He's almost lost. He can't take this existence so he's lettin' the ship take over."

I looked up when the cell door clanged open and Aunt Abby asked, "James?"

"Abby!" He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Yo! Fishy dudes'll catch us if we don't move, Uncle Jimmy!" I pulled the two out of the brig with my crew, "Jesus, guys, we need t' get t' the Cove!"

"We cannot go to Shipwreck Cove. Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there may be a traitor among them," Uncle James told me.

"All a part of the plan," Aunt Abby and I said together, "Beckett's screwed."

His eyebrow shot up to make the same expression I was so used to seeing, "So Charlie did get the eyebrow from you!"

Aunt Abby burst out laughing, "Really?"

"Aye," I stopped when we reached the back of the ship.

"JUMP!" she pushed us over and followed after cutting the line.

"ABBY!"

"Sayanora, suckers!"

*Charlie's POV*

Gran moved around me, making sure my dress fit properly. The shimmering blue fabric, a gift from my great-great grandfather, looked like the sea on a calm day. Gran had made it in the Ancient Roman style, fastened at my shoulders with two coral buttons, sleeves dangling down to my wrists and held together with coral bracelets. A long strand of pearls hung about my neck and almost completed the look. But something was missing...

"My lady!" A mermaid-one of those still loyal to Poseidon-floated at the surface of the small cove in my rooms. The Princess's Quaters were at the very bottom of Shipwreck Cove and built in an old sea cave that still opened up to the sea.

"Call me Charlie," I knelt down so I could be at eye level with her. She had braided shells and pearls into her hair and wore a top made f what looked to be seaweed.

"I bring a gift for you," she held out a small package.

I took it and opened it delicately to find a perfectly made seashell tiara. Grand ad I both gasped, "Thank you! It's beautiful!"

"You're welcome, Princess," she smiled and disappeared beneath the waves.

Gran settled the tiara into my mass of short braids, "You're perfect."

"Thank you, Gran," I murmured then said in a clear, strong voice, "I'm ready." 


	12. Chapter 12

*3rd Person POV*

"As he who issued summons, I convene this, the fourth Brethren Court. To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow cap'ns," Barbossa declared as the meeting started, Ragetti walking around and collecting the pieces from each captain.

"Those aren't Pieces of Eight," Pintel snorted, "They're just pieces of junk."

"Aye, the original plan was to use Nine Pieces of Eight to bind Calypso, but when the First Court met, the Brethren were to a one skint broke." Gibbs explained in a short tone.

"So change the name."

"What, to 'Nine Pieces of Whatever We Happened to Have in Our Pockets at the Time?' Oh yes, that sound's very piratey."

"Master Ragetti, if you will," Barbossa held out his hand.

"I-I kept it safe for you, just like you said when you gave it to me."

"Aye, you have. But now I need it back." Barbossa slapped the back of Ragetti's head so his wooden eye popped out.

"Sparrow!" Villanueva snarled from his place at the table.

"Might I point out that we are still short one Pirate Lord, and I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us." Jack smiled, scrambling for time.

"Sao Feng is dead," Hayden cried out, stepping forward, her crew and family and Swan behind her, "He fell to the Flying Dutchman and passed the lordship to me."

She slammed her sword into its place and dropped the Piece of Eight into the bowl. Jack beamed at her, "Tha's me girl."

"Thanks, Dad."

All the other lords began to scream and shout and carry on like toddlers. Norrington snapped after a few moments of this, "LISTEN UP!"

"Thanks, Uncle James.

"Nicely done, Ex-Commodore," Jack nodded.

"Thank you."

Hayden turned to address the Court, "Beckett knows where Shipwreck Cove is! He's on his way here now!"

"Who betrayed us?" One of the lords yelled.

"Not likely anyone among us," Barbossa replied.

"Where's Will?" Swan asked stupidly, making everyone who knew the plan snicker.

"Not among us," Jack answered her with a wicked grin.

"And it matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?" Barbossa said.

"We fight!" Hayden declared and everyone laughed.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress. A well-supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us," Mistress Ching spoke up.

"There be a third course," Barbossa said. "In another age, at this very spot, the First Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones... That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye. But opened the door to Beckett and his ilk! Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. You all know this to be true! Gentlemen, ladies...We must free Calypso."

Everyone began to panic and shot in anger.

"Shoot him!" Villanueva said.

"Cut out his tongue!" Jocard added on.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue. And trim that scraggly beard." Jack suggested. Hayden and Abby both laughed uproirously.

"Sao Feng would've agreed with Barbossa!" Villanueva yelled.

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now," Jocard retorted.

"It is unlikely her mood's improved," Chevalle pointed out.

"I would still agree with Sao Feng," Villanueva drew his pistol, "We release Calypso."

"You threaten me?" Chevalle got right in his face.

"I silence you!" Villanueva aimedn but Chevalle punched him in the nose, which released the bullet into the air. Then all hell broke loose.

"This is madness!" Swan cried.

"This is politics," Jack, Hayden and Norrington all replied. The pirates in the vicinity turned to stare at the former Navy sailor in shock.

"Have you ever seen a meeting of Parliament? It's actually worse, believe it or not."  
>"Meanwhile, our enemies are bearing down upon us," Swan groaned.<p>

"Amen," Hayden replied with a snort.

"If they not be here already," Barbossa growled and fired into the air to silence everyone, "It was the First Court what imprisoned Calypso. We should be the ones to set her free. And in her gratitude, she will see fit to grant us boons."

"Whose boons? Your boons?" Jack snorted, "Utterly deceptive twaddle-speak says I."

"If you have a better alternative, please, share." Barbossa smikrked.

"Cuttlefish... Eh? Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Flipping glorious little sausages. Pen them up together, and they will devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it? Or...or fish nature. So, yes," Jack placed his hands on Mistress Ching's shoulders, "We could hole up here well-provisioned and well-armed and half of us would be dead within the month. Which seems quite grim to me any way you slice it. Or..." Jack continued, running into a big guy, "As my learned colleague so naively suggests, we can release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it, at least for those not of a certain family. Can we, in fact, pretend that she's anything other than a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipsa loquitur, tabula in naufragio. We are left with but one option. I agree with me girl. We must fight."

"You've always run away from a fight!" Barbossa shouted.

"Have not!".

"You have so!"

"Have not!"

"You have so, and you know it!"

"Have not. Slander and calumny. I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here now, that is what we all must do: We must fight...to run away!" Jack said.

"Aye!" Gibbs cried, setting off everyone else.

"As per the code," Barbossa replied with a smirk, "An act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the Pirate King."

"You made that up!" Jack cried.

"Did I, now? I call on Cap'n Teague: Keeper of the Code,"Jack froze.

"Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the Code! Who cares a-" BANG! The assistant fell to the ground, dead. Captain Teague put away his pistol, Charlie and Morgan on his arms.

"Code is the law," he moved towards the head of the table, "You're in me way, boy."

"Uncle Jack!" Charlie hugged him, not seeing either of her parents.

Abby grabbed Norrignton and pulled him back, whipering in his ear, "Later. After the meeting, love."

He gave a stiff nod, eyes never leaving their only child.

*Charlie's POV*

"Hellu, luv," he set me down gently.

The two old placed the thick book on the table and I whistled, calling the dog. Pin gaped and I laughed, "Sea turtles, Pin."

Teague flipped it open, scanning the pages, "Ah... Barbossa is right."

"Hang on a minute," Uncle Jack read a certain bit aloud, "'Parley with shared adversaries...' Fancy that."

"There has not been a king since the First Court. And that is not likely to change," Chevalle snorted.

"No likely." Teague muttered and began to play his guitar.

"Why not?" Fish Lips asked.

Gibbs began to explain, "See, the Pirate King is elected by popular vot."

"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself," Barbossa finished with a roll of his eyes.

"I call for a vote!" Uncle Jack grinned.

"I vote for Ammand, the corsair!"

"Capitaine Chevalle, the penniless Frenchman."

"Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee."

"Mistress Ching!"

"Gentleman Jocard."

"Hayden Sparrow."

"Barbossa."

"Vallanueva!"

"Hayden Sparrow," Uncle Jack smirked triumphantly.

"Hayden Sparrow," I finished the vote, "She wins with three votes."

"Holy shit!" Hayden beamed as everyone else began to yell furiously.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the Code, then?" Uncle Jack asked rather loudly. Teague broke one of his strings and looked up with a threat in his dark eyes. They all quieted instantly.

"Very well," Mistress Ching stood, "What say you, Hayden Sparrow, King of the Brethren Court?"

"Get ready because, tomorrow, we're at war!"

"I'll be back in a few. I need to change," I murmured and slid out the door.

"Charlie! Wait!"

I turned at the semi-familiar voice, my mouth falling open, "M-mama?"

She beamed, "Hello, sweetheart. They rescued me with Uncle Jack."

"Mama!" I threw my arms around her, "You're here!"

"Oh, little girl," she hugged me back, "'Course I am! Need to take that idiot Jones down a few pegs!"

"I missed you," I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Hey, Charlotte, look up," Mom had laughter in her voice, "There's someone else here to see you."

I looked up into a pair of familiar green eyes, so like mine, unclouded by drink this time, full of sorrow and happiness and remorse. I let go of Mom to face my father for the first time since we found the heart.

He stepped foward hesitantly, "Charlotte-Charlie-I'm so sorry." 


	13. Chapter 13

"D-Dad?" I murmered hesitantly, stumbling foward when Mom pushed me. He leapt foward and crushed me to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," he spoke rapidly, "For everything. I was stupid, blind-I'm so sorry."

"You remember."

"Of course I do. I always did. I just didn't realize. You've grown so much and my mind was clouded by drink," he let out a half-sob.

"It's alright, Papa. It's alright," I hugged him back. Mom joined the hug, wrapping her arms around both of us. Our family was together again.

I stood proudly on the deck of my ship (in my normal outfit, I might as well add), the Oceansong, my parents and grandmother beside me. A signal went up and I turned to Gran, "We need to go."

Dad looked worried, "Are you-"

"Yes, Dad," I grinned, "I'll be fine.

Later, I walked next to Uncle Jack as we flanked Hayden, Gran by Barbossa on the other side. Beckett stood before us, surrounded by Will, Brown Eyes, Mercer and Jones.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door," Barbossa mock-glared at Will.

"Don't blame Turner," Beckett said with a self-righteous little smirk, "He was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left."

We all turned to look at Uncle Jack, "My hands are clean in this. Figuratively."

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose," Will spoke up firmly, eyes sparkling.

"Well spoke! Listen to the tool."

"If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Beckett held up the compass, "You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates. And here they are. Don't be bashful. Step up, claim your reward."

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied," Jones spoke up, "One hundred years in servitude aboard the Dutcman, as a start."

"That debt was paid, mate. With some...help."

"You escaped!"

"Technically-"

"Leave him alone, Father!" Gran sneered the last word and her deep brown eyes glittered fiercely, "Haven't you done enough?"

"On the subject of unsatisfied debts," I added my own two cents, "Beckett, Mercer, you have some unfinished business with my parents."

"Gran, Charlie," Hayden warned, "Stop. I propose a trade. Jack for Will."

"Done," Pretty Boy answered.

"Undone!" Uncle Jack protested.

"Done," Shorty sealed the deal

"Jack's one of the nine Pirate Lords! You have no right..." Barbossa was cut off by Hayden's glare.

"King."

"As you command, luv," his Piece of Eight 'fell' into the sand.

"If ye have something to say, I might be saying something as well," the first of the formerly dead spoke.

"First to the finish, then?" He took Will's place next to Jones as Will took his by Hayden.

"Do ye fear death?" Jones asked with a sneer.

"You've no idea."

"Advise your Brethren, you can fight, and all of you will die. Or you can not fight, in which case only most of you will die," Beckett wore a cruel smirk.

"We'll fight and win. You know why?" I stifled a laugh at the line I knew was coming, "'Cause we're pirates favored by Poseidon, bitch."

"So be it."

I threw a quick wink at Brown Eyes before turning around and dissolving into the sea with Gran. I had a battle to prepare for.

{Skipping scene because I don't feel like typing it}

"I'm not asking Bisabuela to help us," I said softly as we watched her be released from the deck of the Oceansong, "Great-Great Grandfather already is."

"Aye," Dad agreed and Mom nodded.

Then we plunged into battle. 


	14. Chapter 14

"THEY'RE OUTNUMBERED!" Gran yelled, pointing at the Black Pearl. I grabbed my parents and her then phased us over to the ship. My men would not need my direction for this. We were all instantly fighting for our lives and aiding our friends/comrades.

It was vicous and dirty and awful, yet so exhilarating. I was getting an adrenaline rush from all this. I somehow ended up near Hayden again as she and Will worked together, back to back, as if in an intricate dance.

And I heard him shout over the din, "Hayden, will you marry me?"

"What?" She sliced at a fishman.

"Will you marry me?"

"Luckily, I have rings! Grabbed them from me cabin on a whim!" I put in my two cents worth, "Hope you asked Uncle Jack first, Pretty Boy."

"I can handle him," he smirked, "Hayden?"

"OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" She squealed with joy.

Dad yelled over to us, "Congratulations, you two!"

"Aye!"

"I call Maid of Honor!"

"Sure, Charlie!" She looked up, "Barbossa! Marry us, please!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment!"

"BARBOSSA, NOW!" I roared.

*Hayden's POV*

I could fly right now. I'm just that happy. Will wanted to marry me!

Barbossa growled from where he fought, so high above us, "Fine, then," he clambered onto the railing before the wheel, "Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today... To nail your gizzards to the mast, you poxy cur!"

I laughed as he addressed the fishman in a fury of words and movement. Will grabbed my hands, "Hayden Sparrow, do you take me to be your husband?"

"I do! Of course I do!"

"Great!" He had the dopiest smile on his face.

"Will Turner, do you take me," I kicked a fishman in his male parts, "to be your wife?"

"I do!" Will yelled as loudly as he could, like he was announcing it to the entire world. Charlie whooped and tossed him a small bag. He pulled out two matching silver rings and slid one on my finger during a small break in the battle, putting the other one on his own.

"As captain, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Barbossa fought fiercely, "You may now- You may now- You may k- Just kiss!"

Oh, God. This kiss was perfect and completely mind-blowing. I heard cheering from several members of the crew and of my family. Damn. This was probably the most insane, not to mention violent, wedding in all of history but I wouldn't have it any other way.

*Charlie's POV*

I laughed with joy as I watched my cousin/best friend marry the love of her life. Then I punched a EITC soldier in the mouth to celebrate. All three of us swung over to the Dutchman to help Uncle Jack in any way we could.

We all began to slice and dice our way through the crew, eventually separating. But I did manage to get back to Will in time to stop Bootstrap from killing him, "Bootstrap! Stop!"

He looked at me with blank eyes and I grabbed his arm, forcing him to remember. His eyes widened in horror just as Hayden screamed, "WILL!"

The scene that met us when we turned towards them was horrifying. Will and Hayden were separated by several feet, Jones looming over them. He laughed cruelly, "Ah. Love. A dreadful bond. And yet, so easily severed. Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?"

"Do you?" Uncle Jack had the heart in the palm of his hand and a knife in the other, "Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand."

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow."

"Cruel is a matter of perspective."

"Is it?"

"Will, move!" I yelled just as Jones lunged. Pretty Boy just barely managed to get out of the way.

"MY SON!" Bootstrap flew at Jones in a fury, but Jones yanked the sword our of the deck and stabbed him through the heart. He crumpled to the ground and Jones let out his cruel cackle.

"Father!" Will screamed, kneeling over Bootstrap's dying body. Uncle Jack, Hayden and I all rushed over as quickly as we could. Then, Uncle Jack put the heart on the deck and the knife in Bootstrap's hand.

I realized what he was about to do, "Uncle Jack-"

"It has to be this way," he made Bootstrap stab the heart. Jones stumbled a bit and looked up as the rain began to pour. Bisabuela's tears.

"Calypso..." And he staggered over the rail, falling into the dark water.

It was over. Well, this part was at least.

"Charlie, get us out of here!" I grabbed Uncle Jack and Hayden, who had Will wrapped in her arms. Then we phased the hell out of there.

*Hayden's POV*

Will clung to me as we landed on the Pearl's deck, his face buried in my neck. I stroked his hair gently, "Oh, Will."

He let out a soft, broken sob before straightening himself up, "We need to fight."

I nodded, "Alright, Love."

"Thank goodness, Jack," Gibbs ran over, "The armada's still out there. The Endeavor's coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embrace that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions."

"Never actually been one for tradition," Dad mutterd with his eyes on the horizon. Aunt Abby and Uncle James ran over to smother Charlie for a few minutes while they could.

"Close haul her! Luff the sails and lay her in irons!" Dad ordered.

"Belay that, or we'll be a sitting duck," Barbossa interjected.

"Belay that 'belay that.'"

"But, capt-" Gibbs tried to start.

"Belay!"

"The arma-"

"Belay!"

"The Endeav-"

"Stow it! Shut it!"

That was when the Dutchman rose from the waters once again, a fully human William Turner the First at the helm. Will let out a happy cry, "Father!"

I laughed brightly and embraced my husband, "He's alright!"

"Ready on the guns!" We hear him order the former fish crew.

"Full canvas!" Dad yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Aye, full canvas!"

"It's a bloody miracle! They actually agree on something!" Charlie yelled as our ships surrounded the Endeavor.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

"Fire."

"FIRE!" Will and I screamed together.

"FIRE!" Charlie ended the cry as both vessels let lose every cannon on the EITC ship. Then we watched the crew escape and Beckett die in a completely overly dramatic way.

Uncle James let out a sigh, "It's over."

Everyone cheered, every single pirate on every single ship. We had saved our way of life.

Now I just had to protect Will from Dad. Speaking of which, "Hey, Dad?"

"Yes, Hayden?"

"Will and I got married during the battle."

"WHAT?"

Oh, this was not going to be pretty. Charlie found it extremely amusing by the way she was cackling. At least everything was going back to normal. Our type of normal, at least. 


	15. Chapter 15

/Time Skip to OST! Mostly because the plot starts here! ;)/

"Thank the gods me family's not involved this time," Jack mutterd as he walked beside Phillip in the lead. The missionary gave him a look of pure confusion, eyes leaving the mermaid's container for the first time since they had entered the jungle, making sure she was still getting enough air.

"What?"

Jack offered a small, tight smile, "Me girls. Two daughters and a niece. The elder girls're off piratin', me eldest with 'er new husband and the other on her own. Gemma's safe with me da and step-mum. She's ten and the most michievious li'l bugger ye'll ever meet."

Philip chuckled at the soft expression, "I would never have guessed that you would make such a good father."

"Most people seem surprised when they find out. It's like when they realize I don't lie all the time," he laughed a little, not loud enough to attract anyone else's attention.

"You don't?"

"See? There's the surprise?"

A scream cut off their conversation, a childish one Jack knew well. Very well, "GEMMA!"

"DADDY!" Said grey-eyed child burst out of the forest with a furious jungle cat following her. Jack stole a sword from one of his companions and sliced it's head off in one swoop, then dropped the sword to swing Gemma into his arms.

She buried her face into his chest, sobbing in fear, "Hey, li'l girl, no cryin'. Yer safe now."

"Who is this?" Blackbeard attempted to tower over the kneeling father.

"My daughter," Jack stood with Gemma balanced in his arms, "I 'ave a feeling she played with somethin' she weren't supposed to."

"I barely touched tha' necklace," she muttered with her face still buried in his chest, "I was tryin' to get Delly out an' I barely brushed the ruby."

"Gemma," his voice held a not of warning.

"Honest!"

"Oh, Gemmy," he chuckled, "Did ye at least rescue yer snake?"

"No."

"Aw," Jack turned to Blackbeard, "Let's move, then."

"Fine. But if she gets in the way-"

"She won't. An' ye won't touch her if ye know what's good fer ye," Jack somehow managed to tower over the evil pirate, even with a little girl cuddled in his arms.

"Fine."

Jack moved to stand beside Philip, not caring about the pair of stunned dark eyes following him.

"Daddy, why is she in that box?" Gemma asked in a soft whisper so none of the other pirates would hear her, "She's one of Poppa's."

"Because Blackbeard's a right tool, luv," he answered in a soft murmur, a smile dancing upon his lips as she clung around his neck, his arms supporting her knees.

She let out a little laugh that made all the normal people's eyes lighten and tiny smiles form. Gemma's eyes were twinkling as she began to speak loudly, "Granny Morgan taught me howta read the waves!"

"Did she now?"

"Aye! An' Charlie took me out on the Oceansong to practice an' Aunt Abby an' Uncle James came, too! Then Hayden an' Will came to visit!"

"Then ye accidentaly touched the necklace?"

"... Aye."

They kept walking on in silence until they reached an opening. Jack set Gemma down and looked over the edge at the broken bridge, "Ah. Just as I thought. Not this way!"

"This is the way, isn't it?" Angelica stalked foward.

"'Course it is, but we should go around to the east."

"That would take us out of the path to the chalices."

"Well, then we'll circle back."

"There is no time."

"There is always time if you make it," Gemma spoke up and they both turned to look at her, "Sorry."

"You're the one who insisted on bringing the bloody mermaid!"

"Well, the mutiny didn't help!"

"You walk like a girl!" His daughter giggled at the immature remark.

"You would know."

"Burn!" Gemma cried out in response.

"Gemma, stay out of this."

"Yes, Dad."

"Someone must go," Blackbeard growled out.

"You mean split up?" Angelica asked him.

"You mean jump?" Jack had an unholy gleam in his eyes and an evil grin on his face, "This I cannot wait to see."

"Sparrow will go. Find the ship, retrieve the chalices."

"Sparrow? What makes you think he will come back?"

"We've got his daughter," Blackbeard held a pistol to Gemma's head.

"Oh, bloody hell," his face paled.

"We cannot trust him, Father. I'll go," Angelica went to jump but Blackbeard stopped her.

"How much farther to the Fountain?" He demanded, "I'm running out of time."

Jack grabbed his own daughter, pushing her behind him, "About a day's march north, following that river, you'll get to a series of pools. Then you're close."

Blackbeard yanked Jack's compass out of its owner's hand, "You will go or the girl dies."

"I knew it would come to this," Jack sighed, kneeling down in front of Gemma, "Stay near the preacher, Scrum or Angelica, savvy?"

"Aye, Captain," she had tears in her eyes.

"That's me brave lass," he hugged her then stood up. Gemma scrambled to hide behind Angelica, watching her daddy with wide and wet eyes.

"You know that feeling you get sometimes when you're standing in a high place? Sudden urge to jump?" Jack asked as he leant over the edge of the cliff, "I don't have it."

Blackbeartd aimed his gun at Jack's temple, "You will go. I need those chalices."

"Alright, alright," Jack sighed and approached the zombie seer, "Oi! If I jump, will I survive?"

"The doll," he held out his hand to Angelica and she placed the voodoo doll in it.

"Oh, gods," Gemma whispered, "Voodoo."

He began to chant in an old language then threw the doll over the cliff. Jack screamed as if it were his actual body flying over. But it was not a girly scream. It was a manly scream. Extremely manly.

"Yes. Now you will survive," the zombie said dryly.

"This is nonsense! I am going!" Angelica began to storm over to the edge, but Jack raced ahead and threw himself over dramatically, screaming a second time until he splashed into the river.

"Daddy!" Gemma cried.

"I'm alright!" They heard him yell in reply.

The little girl let out a sigh of relief before turning to Blackbeard, "Ye better pray he doesn't die again, Teach, or yer dead! Charlie, Hayden, Will, Granddad, Gran, Uncle James, Aunt Abby, Bisabuela and Poppa will see tah it!"

"Who?" The cabin boy's voice carried through the stunned silence.

Gemma stood straight and tall, "Pirate King Hayden Turner of the Empress, Captain Will Turner of the Howling Blade, Princess of the Seas and Captain Charlotte Norrington of the Oceansong, Captain Teague-Keeper of the Code as handed down by the pirate brothers Morgan and Bartholomew-and his wife Morgan Jones-Teague, Captain James Norrington and First Mate Abigail Norrington of the Bloody Dragon, Queen Caypso of the Carribean and Lord and King Poseidon! They will all seek revenge on you if anything happens to Daddy! You will never be able to escape, Edward Teach!"

He backhanded her furiously and the earth began to shake. Gemma smirked in triumph as they all began to freak out a bit. Philip cried out, "What was that?"

"The good captain angered the Earthshaker," the child laughed, sounding almost exactly like Jack, "I thought we needed to move." 


	16. Chapter 16

*Charlie's POV*

I sliced through the swamp vines with barely concealed rage, my men in a very similiar state as we marced across the island in search of Blackbeard and his crew. We all had a connection to the sea, theirs much more faint than mine, but we could all feel the struggles of an Innocent being captured and tortured. It was a part of being crew to the Oceansong, this tie to the sea, stronger than any save the gods themselves and perhaps Jack Sparrow.

Pin, Getti, Murtogg and Mullroy followed me directly, the only ones not afraid of me when I was this furious. I would never take this anger out on them physically but verbally... Well, I make no promise.

Then, a familiar voice echoed through the bog, "You can sleep when you're dead! PUSH ON! Fortune continues to favor us!"

Oh, hell, YES! I broke through the bushes with a brilliant grin on my face, "Barbossa!"

He looked ever so surprised and Gibbs looked faintly amused as he answered me, "'Ello, Princess."

"Charlie," I corrected him brightly then addressed the pirate-turned-privateer once more, "Lovin' the uniform, mate. Is it what all the Ton be wearin' this season?"

"Captain," he said dryly, a small smile playing on his lips, "If ye don't mind me askin'-"

"Trackin' Blackbeard down. It be time he came to justice," my eyes became hard, "The whole Court be comin'. Mom an' Dad are gatherin' 'em from the Cove as we speak."

"Tis finally happening?"

"Aye."

"I can't believe it," Gibbs grinned, "He'll finally be brought to trial."

"Aye."

"You!" A familiar voice cried.

I turned, "Brown Eyes!" I happily hugged him, "Great tah see ye, mate! Glad ye got off the Endeavor. Sorry 'bout that, by the way."

He looked rather confused, "Huh?"

My crew all let out relieved laughter at the sight, "Oi, Barbossa, mind if we work together for a bit? I have a feelin' I'll be findin' Blackbeard a helluva lot faster if I do."

"Why not?" He smirked, "Far be it from me tah interfer in pirate justice."

"Pirate justice?" One of the navy sailors scoffed. Gillete, I think...

"Aye, mate," Getti answered him, "Blackbeard has violated the Code too many times to count."

"But everyone was always too scared to try an' stop 'im," I sat back to let Pin and Getti explain.

"But King 'Ayden ain't scared of him-"

"Neither is Cap'n Turner-"

"Or our own Cap'n. So they be ready to take 'im down an' rallied the others."

"Thanks, boys," I shouted cheerfully, "So, we be ready tah move?"

"Aye! PUSH ON!" Barbossa ordered.

"MOVE IT, YE SCURVY SEA DOGS!" I roared, spurning all of the men forward. "'FORE I 'AVE THE URGE TAH WHIP YE WITH ME SWORD!"

"Nicely done, lass!" Barbossa laughed, "So much like Jack."

"Or the former Commodore," Gibbs pointed out, "Ever hear him yellin' at his crew?"

"Both of ye 'ave made yer points very clear!" I'm pretty sure my eybrow was twitching, "Can we be movin' on now?"

The night was dark and the men-the Royal Navy Sailor's, at least-were fidgety in the shadows. My own busied themselves, sharpening swords, eating, napping, checking over pistols and supplies, being useful in general. I myself ran a critical eye over my blade and checked the edge carefully. Just as sharp and deadly as the day Will had given it to me.

"It's a fine blade," I looked up to see Brown Eyes towering over me.

"Aye. A Will Turner original," the smirk didn't unsettle him in the least. He dropped himself next to me without another word, "Wha?"

"You are, if my memory is correct, vastly amusing to talk to."

"Jus' wha' every girl wants tah hear."

"It was a compliment!"

"Sure, Teddy," he looked stunned, "I remember yer name, boy!"

Brown Eyes grinned, "Well, I remember a particular challenge was issued the last time we met."

"Aye. Figured it out yet?"

"... No. But I will!"

"Sure ya will, Teddy."

"How do you know each other?" Gillete joined us with my four friends/crewmembers and good ol' Gibbs.

"A rather fortunate result of my otherwise miserable time as a prisoner of Davy Jones and Cutler Beckett."

"I thought you enjoyed casting that curse on him, though."

"True, that was rather fun."

"Curse?" Gillete gaped.

"Yep. Modification of the one placed on the Aztec gold."

"Nicely done, Cap'n," Pin had a malicious grin on his face.

"Yeah," Getti laughed, "Brilliant!"

"Aye, the lass did have a stroke of brilliance," Gibbs grinned at me, "We're all right proud of 'er."

"So that's why he refused to come out of his cabin at night!"

"Tha's right, Teddy."

"Teddy?" Gillete looked scandalized, "You're familiar with a pirate?"

"Not just any pirate, love, one of the Brethren Court," I winked.

He just froze in pure and utter shock while I and my men laughed. Gr-Br-Teddy, I guess, gave me a stern look, "That wasn't nice."

"I'm a pirate, mate!"

"Point taken," he cracked a smile, then all out chortled, "His face is rather amusing right now."

Gillete snapped out of it, "What the bloody hell does the Brethren Court do, anyway?"

"Enforce the Code, mostly."

"Code?"

"Pirate's Code. As handed down by the brothers Morgan and Bartholomew. We-well, the Nine Lords-used to hold the nine Pieces of Eight that bound my Bisabuela to her human form," Gillete just stared at me, "Perhaps Gibbs shoul' start from the beginning?"

All of my men made sounds of agreement, proving that they had been eavesdropping, and gathered around for the story with the King's Men. It was a rather amusing and ironic picture. Gibbs chuckled and began, "Well, then, the first Court was the one that-"

Barbossa came at the perfect time, right after Gibbs finished the story, and ordered us to meet him at the ruins of Castille. We made our way there, Gibbs yelling at the aight of two familiar figures, "Jack!"

"Gibbs! I was just on my way to come break you out of jail!" Uncle Jack grinned, then frowned, "You stole me map."

"Uncle Jack, did you really just flick Gibbs's nose?" I chortled.

"Charlie!" He hugged me, "Why the devil are you here?"

"Catch Teach. Hayden an' Will dragged me into it."

"Ah."

"Best we be starting... Now," Barbossa ordered, leading the way down. I ignored Uncle Jack and Gibbs' discussion about how much my idiot of a relative loved Blackbeard's kid and walked, quite happily, with Teddy.

"Stealth over force," Uncle Jack said when we reached the bottom, "I'll take it from here, on account of your condition. You don't get termites, do you?"

"Appreciate your concern, Jack. But I'll be keeping you company, all the same," Barbossa then turned to Groves, "Hold here. Wait for my signal."

The two left and I sighed, "Time ta play the waiting game. Again."

Teddy laughed and I gave him the Legendary Norrington Eyebrow. He suddenly grinned triumphantly, "Your last name's Norrington!"

"... It was the Eyebrow, right?" His smirk grew, "I shoulda known!"

"What's my prize?" I grabbed his shirt and pressed my lips to his, moving back just as quickly and giving him a flirtatious wink. Then I wandered to the other edge of the men to await the signal, leaving a very stunned Theodore Groves with a very odd look in his eyes.

*Hayden's POV*

Will and I were staring up at the sky, our intermingled crews all bedded down for the night, when I started. My husband tightened his hold on me, "Are you alright?"

"Aye," I snuggled into him, "Charlie jus' did somethin' that'll add at least one new member to the family."

"Hmm," he chuckled, "You and your visions. Tell me, my king, do you see anything of our little one?"

His hands ghosted over my stomach and I outright laughed, "Not yet, love, nor do I want to. Some things should remain a surprise," Will pouted, "Oh, relax. Besides, Dad and Barbossa just got caught by Spaniards and are about to make their heroic escape using palm trees, coconuts and rum."

Will burst out laughing, his entire body shaking in mirth. He could not wait to hear this story from his father-in-law.

*Charlie's POV*

Gibbs approached me, "Charlie, I think you broke Groves. He hasn't moved since you kissed him."

"R-really?" I snickered, "How many saw that?"

"Jus' me and the four arguing idiots," his nickname for them broke the dam and I burst out laughing, "Really, Charlie?"

"F-f-four arguing idiots?" I wiped a few tears from my eyes, "That's perfect!"

"I think ye be missin' my point."

"What is yer point, Mr. Gibbs?"

"Do ye actually like the lad or are ye just foolin'-" he stopped at the sight of my blush, "Ah. Nevermind, then. Don't forget he's with the Navy."

"How can I when he's wearin' that rather lovely uniform and the utterly ridiculous wig?"

His eyes got very big and he tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Uncle Jack flying through the air. We looked at each other then we looked back at where he had landed. Then we took off after Teddy, who had noticed the odd bird my uncle made first. Clever man, this one.

Gibbs and I split up. He went to wherever and I followed Teddy, who had finally stripped off that damned wig. We made it to where Barbossa was tied up and Teddy grinned at him, "We figured that was the signal."

"There he is!" We heard the Spaniards yell.

And away we went again, Teddy ordering the men, "Go! Prepare to move out!"

"Now!" I commanded furiously.

Barbossa limped along, "The enemy is soon upon us!" Then Uncle Jack showed up, "I'm sorry about the chalices, Jack, but I've an appointment to keep. I'll not be going back."

"No need," he held them up with a grin.

"Go Uncle Jack!" Me and the other pirates cheered. Teddy looked absolutely dumb-founded, though not as much as after the kiss.

"Shall we have a drink?"

"We'll drink at the Fountain!" Barbossa led the column, Gibbs pulling Uncle Jack along and I tugging Teddy.

It was time to plan. 


	17. Chapter 17

*Gemma's POV, after Jack left*

I really hate Gran's ex-husband. He's mean. I want my daddy, not Blackbeard or these freaky zombies. At least Angelica has been nice to me. She's helped me several times when my height made it quite impossible for me to move on my own. Why did I have to be the short one?

Not to mention she's kept all the freaky people away from me. And Philip's nice, too. He's let me hold his hand when I get scared and has carried me a little when he could tell I was exhausted from the fast pace.

In fact, I was clinging to him right now and talking with him a bit. He looked down at me as he asked, "Why is your father a pirate?"

"'Cause Beckett branded him for lettin' a cargo of slaves loose back when Daddy worked for the company," I answered promptly, knowing no one else was listening, "An' me grandda is one, too. It's a family thing as well as a necessity."

He nodded slowly, "So, Jack tried to live a good life?"

"Aye."

"I would never have-" CRASH! He dropped my hand in shock.

The zombies had somehow managed to drop and break the mermaid's container. Good! She didn't deserve to be treated like some sort of animal. Her tail turned to legs and I winced, knowing how the men would stare. Phillip darted foward and wrapped his shirt around her.

I trotted up and smiled at her, "Hi. I'm Gemma Sparrow. The Princess's my cousin," her dark eyes lit up, "You're an Innocent, right? How'd ye end up in Whitecap?"

"Lost," she said softly, "Before I was six."

"Ah," realization flooded my mind. Charlie had taught me about merfolk. Their kids rarely lived past the age of six, so that's when they had some special ceremony or other to give them a formal name. 'Fore that was just pet names.

"You will walk," I stiffened at the cold voice. Philip helped her stand and I moved away to make room. She tried to walk but pitched foward.

"I cannot," she said softly.

"Walk or die," Angelica and I both gave him an expression of disbelief. How the hell could she walk when she had only had legs for all of two minutes?

"Put your arms around me," Phillip knelt beside her.

"I do not ask for help," she answered defiantly.

"But you need it," she acquiesed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stood, cradling her as if she were a precious burden, which made me I grin as I recognized the way Will sometimes carried Hayden, "We're in a hurry, yes?"

Oh, did I want to scream burn.

I followed after the party, lagging behind and yawning fiercely. Angelica finally halted, "Hold here 'till I say!"

I stayed near Philip and the mermaid, swaying on the root I had chosen as my seat, listening to him speak, "Such beauty. Surely you are one of God's own creations-"

"She is," I mumbled, making them both turn to look at me, "She's one o' those loyal to Poppa, one who don't eat human. Not like the ones who tried to eat ye."

His eyes widened as he realized something, resting on her, "You pushed me out of the way."

"Yes," she said softly, "You are different from other men. You protect."

Cue the lovey-dovey moment.

"Bring the creature, cover it's head," oh, leave it to the jerk to ruin it.

"She has a name!" I gaped at Philip. I hoped he knew what he was doing 'cause names are important to merfolk.

"Pray tell," I really hate that man.

"She is Syrena," nice. Fits her. I basically dropped off the face of the Earth at that moment.

I didn't wake until late in the night, with none but Scrum and the cabin boy watching over me. I looked around for the only three people I actually liked, "Where're Philip, Syrena and Angelica?"

Scrum shifted, "They be tryin' to get a tear outta-"

"There?" I pointed to the place where I could still hear the faintest screams of the dying, Innocent and Fallen. He nodded, "No."

"I think they killed the preacher," the cabin boy whispered.

My eyes hardened, "I'm not gonna sit here anymore."

"An' wot are ye gonna do?" Scrum scoffed at me.

"Sing," they stared, and I rolled my eyes, pulling a Piece of Eight from my pocket:

"The king and his men stole the queen from her bed And bound her in her bones The seas be ours and by the powers Where we will, we'll roam! Yo, ho, all hands Hoist the colors high Heave, ho, thieves and beggars Never shall we die Yo, ho, haul together Hoist the colors high Heave, ho, thieves and beggars Never shall we die Some have died and some are alive Others sail on the sea With the keys to the cage and the Devil to pay We lay to Fiddler's Green! The bell has been raised from its watery grave Do you hear its sepulchral tone?  
>A call to all, pay heed to the squall And turn your sail to home! Yo, ho, haul together Hoist the colors high Heave ho, thieves and beggars Never shall we die"<p>

I smirked, "There. My sister will know to come here now for sure."

Scrum gulped, "Ye called the Brethren Court!"

"I called me big sister, Hayden Turner," I knew my eyes looked like steel now instead of soft, welcoming storm clouds. He nodded frantically and stepped back, "Never piss off one of the Oceansong women, mate."

I was refusing to talk to anyone but Philip the next day, keeping my eyes firmly on the path before me. Not that he was in a mood to talk after what they had done to him. My head shot up when I heard a familiar voice at the head of the procession, "Aye. Oi!"

"DADDY!" I screamed and ran into his arms, "YOU'RE OKAY!"

He held me close and tight, "Aye, li'l luv."

"Uncle Gibbs!" I waved at him as he tried to control the piggy with the chalices strapped to his back. He smiled and winked at me.

"I see you brought a friend," Angelica said.

"I did."

"And the one-legged man, he is near. Aye?"

"Aye," Daddy sounded so happy at the word, "Now, before I go just handing them over, I do have one or two conditions."

"Name them."

"Firstly, I'll be having me compass back. No, no, that's secondly. Firstly, upon your word, you will bring no harm to Gemma or Angelica," she looked surprised at this request. I giggled as I rest my head on Daddy's chest.

"I'll make no vows to the likes of you, Sparrow. But it costs me nothing to admit both were never in harm's way."

"Angelica begged him not to hurt or kill me," I whispered in Daddy's ear.

He made no move of acknowledgement but I knew he had heard, "Secondly then, prior to firstly, I will be having me compass back. Please? I do deserve it. Do you have any idea how difficult it was to catch that filthy pig? Not the big one, the four-legged one," Angelica tossed the compass and I caught it, "Thank you. And, thirdly, Mr. Beard, there are times, not very often, when I do reflect on my heinous misdeeds. Chief among them, I note how poorly I have treated Mr. Gibbs, my loyal first mate-"

"Aye, now that you bring it up," he did not sound happy. I had to stifle laughter again.

"Left him to rot in jail, I did. Didn't care. Still don't. But, point being, you must let him go free."

"Is that it?"

"I think, so," what was Daddy up to? I knew he was most likely playing Blackbeard like he had played Beckett last year with the rest of our family. I just wanna know how!

"Quick, or the pig runs, and good luck getting those chalices."

"Jack, if it's all the same to you, I'd be just as-"

"Done!" Blackbeard cut Uncle Gibbs off.

"Release the swine," I laughed at Daddy's comment.

Uncle GIbbs brought the chalices over, "Perhaps, if you don't mind, I could tag along with you folk for a-"

Blackbeard yanked the chalices out of his hands and we began to walk past him, Daddy murmering in my ear, "Give 'im the compass," I did so and Daddy said aloud, "This will lead you to freedom, mate."

Freedom... The Pearl! Home! 


	18. Chapter 18

**Second to last chapter folks!**

*Hayden's POV*

The trap was almost complete. All six of my free Pirate Lords were here, delighted to be taking down the bastard, as was the Keeper of the Code and the rest of the family. We only needed Dad, Charlie and Barbossa. Two of whom dissolved from the fog at just that moment.

"Hellu, Captain Barbossa," I approached with my head held high.

"Your majesty," he bowed, "May I introduce me crew?"

"Pleasure," I took this opportunity to observe Theodore Groves closely. Internally, I grinned. He'd be a pirate by the end of the day, "We have a plan."

"Do tell."

"You lot reveal yerselves first, followed by our crews," I pointed at Will (busy checking random things over with every captain with Uncle James), myself and Charlie, "Then we hold the trial."

"Trial?" Oh, Charlie's boy was adorable. Like a little puppy. A golden retriever puppy. Who's confused as to exactly what he's supposed to be doing when his owner yells 'sit'.

"Code," she told him simply, "Remember?"

"Oh, yes. The story," he looked embarrassed, "I still have trouble with the idea that pirates have rules."

I chuckled, "It is a bit ironic, isn't it?"

He nodded as Charlie laughed, "He's better than he was last night, actually."

"Barbossa," Will trotted up, greeting him brightly. His arms went around my waist and he rested his chin on my shoulder, "The leg suits you."

"Thank ye, Captain Turner," his mouth became a hard line.

"It was a joke, mate."

"Will," I hissed, "Not helping!"

"What?"

I smacked him, "You lovable idiot."

"Dad!" Charlie grabbed Groves and ran over to Uncle James. Oh, this was going to be good. Almost as good as when Will had to tell Dad we got married without his knowledge.

"Five says James kills him," Will declared.

"Tha' be a fool's bet, Cap'n Turner," Getti responded with a quick grin, "Be better to bet on how 'e does it."

"Or 'ow long it'll take," Pin added.

"Or on both," Mullroy and Murtogg responded as one.

I laughed then sobered, "Into position, everyone! They be upon the threshhold!"

*James's POV*

"Dad!" I smiled at the sound of my daughter's bright voice and turned to greet her, then froze. She was tugging Groves behind her. My former subordinate was holding hands with my little girl.

"James, don't you dare," Abby growled in my ear then happily hugged Charlie, "Hello, sweetheart! How was the island?"

"Pretty cool, Mom," she stepped back and pulled Groves forward, "Teddy, this is my mom. Mom, this is Theodore Groves. I know I don't have to introduce me dad to ye."

"Hello, Charlie," I hugged her and glared at him over her head, the Hurt-My-Baby-And-I-Will-Kill-You-Painfully look.

She snickered and whispered, "Daddy, don't terrify him."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Norrington," he shook Abby's hand with a bright smile then did the same to me when Charlie let go, "Sir."

"Groves."

"This isn't awkward at all," Abby said dryly.

"Into position, everyone! They be upon the threshhold!" We dispersed with quick nods/hugs to handle my despicable father-in-law. But I would be having a chat with Groves at some point.

*Hayden's POV*

Dad and Gemma were the first up and he waved his sword. I smirked, understanding the signal. Then the rest of them came up.

"Sparrow, I'll be the first to taste those waters!" Like hell, you doomed man. You would die before you even had the cup filled.

"Father," the woman-Angelica-warned when Barbossa began to walk forward out of the mist.

"The one-legged man."

"You brought him here," she turned to Dad.

"Brought more than him," he smirked and the crews leapt out of the shadows to subdue Blackbeard's. The infamous pirate himself was restrained by the four arguing idiots, as I had Seen Gibbs call them previously. Dad held Angelica back, his face hard, while Gemma had moved to stand beside Grandda.

"Edward Teach," I stepped into the light, "You have broken the Pirata Codex as set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew. Today, you will pay for your crimes against the Court and your people. I, Captain Hayden Sparrow-Turner, King of the Brethren Court, Pirate Lord of Singapore, call upon Captain Edward Teague, Keeper of the Code, to recite the offenses."

"Wait!" I looked at Dad with my eyebrow raised, "Majesty, can we let the preacher go? I believe he has a mermaid to save."

I nodded, "Cut him loose!" Villanueva did this himself, patting Philip's shoulder, "Philip Swift, feel free to rescue your beloved. Tai Huang, Joly," I turned to the first mates, mine and Will's, "Protect him. I entrust his safety to you both. They will help you, Reverend. Please return here with your Syrena. I need her testimony for the trial."

They all left as quickly as they could and I returned to the business at hand, "Morgan Jones-Gran-could you speak to-" I gestured vaguely to the woman I knew my father loved, "I think she is overwhelmed."

"YOU!" Blackbeard bellowed.

"Aye, my dear ex-husband," she snarled and punched him, "That was for the abuse done to Anna and Abigail."

"Mama?" Angelica went limp as Gran approached.

"Aye," she took her youngest daughter's hand, "Come. We need to talk."

They sat on the very edge of the area and Dad sidled closer, not enough to hear anything but enough to be able to protect them-her-if need be. Then the Spanish came marching in.

"Will we ever be able to get this bloody thing over with?" Charlie swore.

"Excuse me, sir, but will you allow us to finish our trial?" I smiled politely at the leader, "Then feel free to destroy this blasted crime against nature."

None of my men-British or Pirate-protested. His eyebrows went up, "And why should I believe you?"

"Just watch," I turned back, "Captain Teague?"

He nodded and opened his mouth, "What order?"

"List the worst of the infractions and we shall proceed from there."

"Right, then. Holding an Innocent Mermaid captive," gasps of shock, from pirates only. The others didn't understand, "Forcing men to join his crew without allowing them to sign articles. Murder an' torture of said crew with little to no reason, several instances using Greek Fire. Abuse inflicted upon the heirs of Morgan Jones, formerly the Princess of the Seas, who are also his own children. Breaking parlay. Denying the rights of vote, fresh provisions an' spirits. Need I go on?"

"My Lords?" I looked about.

"Non," Chevalle looked like he was about to be ill.

"I agree with Chevalle," Mistress Ching hardly looked any better, "We do not need to hear of the minor crimes Edward Teach has committed."

"What have ye to say for yeself?" I circled him coolly, "A defense, if you will."

"I have no need to defend myself from you, child."

I slapped him, "Show respect for your king! Do you deny these charges?"

"I answer not to ye!"

"Ah," I knocked his hat off and grabbed his hair, yanking his head up, "But ye do. You are a pirate, making you one of my subjects, so show me respect an' answer the question."

He glared, "I will say nothing."

"Did you not take an Innocent from the sea to harvest her tears? Did you not kidnap pirates, a Pirate Lord among them, and empress them into service?" I pointed at Dad, "Did you not-" I stopped, "This be a waste of time. I call for the vote. Is everyone in agreement?"

"AYE!"

"Armand, Lord of the Black Sea."

"Guilty."

"Hector Barbossa, Lord of the Caspian Sea."

"Guilty," he grinned viciously.

"Chevalle, Lord of the Mediterranean Sea."

"Guilty."

"Ching, Lord of the Pacific Ocean."

"Guilty!"

"Jocard, Lord of the Atlantic Ocean."

"Guilty."

"Jack Sparrow, Lord of the Caribbean." Angelica started at this.

"... Guilty," he looked like he felt guilty for doing this to her father.

"Sunbhajee Angria, Lord of the Indian Ocean."

"Guilty," his translator replied for him.

"Eduardo Villanueva, Lord of the Adriatic Sea."

"Guilty."

"Charlotte Norrington, Princess of the Seas?"

"Guilty!"

"And I vote guilty as well. The punishment goes to the last three wronged by him, as stated in the Code! Syrena the Mermaid?"

Her head rose out of the water as Philip went to stand by her. The two men I had sent with him rejoined the crews, nodding to all of the captains as they passed, "Yes?"

"Do you wish to decide Teach's punishment?"

"I want no hand in it," she looked down as Charlie drifted over, speaking to Philip softly, "I wish to have nothing more to do with that man."

"Right, then. Captain Sparrow?" I watched my cousin kneel to speak to Syrena while Dad though out the correct action.

"Forfeit me rights. Give 'em tah Hector," he gestured finally.

"Aye. Then that leaves his punishment to ye, Captain Barbossa."

"I shall take 'is head," the former pirate looked delighted at the thought, "An' 'is sword an' ship as payment."

"Be there any protests or any willing to speak in defense of the accused?" Silence reigned over the pirates as the Spaniards and Englishmen blinked, "Before the execution, we have one other trial to undergo. Angelica Teach, step foward please."

She looked so scared, "Y-yes?"

"You impersonated a Pirate Lord and aided Blackbeard, aye?"

"Aye."

"Might I say something?" Dad stepped foward, "If it be pleasin' yer majesty?"

"Of course," I grinned at him.

"Angelica doesn't know the Code, so she had no way to know that she was breaking any laws. In fact, I'm quite sure she had no idea that there even was one. Hence, me being the last person she wronged, I shall take full responsibility for her piratical education. As such, she needn't to be subjected to any punishment."

"Any objections?" I paused for a few minutes before grinning, "Barbossa, ye have me full permission to carry on."

Dad grabbed Angelica and Gemma, leading them away from the Fountain before the swoop of the sword that ended Blackbeard's life. I turned to the Spaniards, "Have at it, gentlemen. This meeting be adjourned."

"The king wants this fountain!" Gillete, I believe, yelled. I shrugged and signalled my husband and our crews that it was time to go. Like hell I'd get caught up in some pointless battle in my condition.

*Charlie's POV*

I let out a groan at the idiot's words, watching the other pirates besides my parents and my own crew leave. Then Teddy decided to be an idiot and run foward, "This land, and all its attendant mystical properties, is hereby forever claimed in the glorious name of his Majesty King George the second-"

I barely managed to knock him out of the way of the shot, "Idiot!"

He stared up at me, "Why?"

"I like ye, Teddy," I smirked, "So, mate, you got the strength, fortitude and balls to sail with a pirate?"

"What?"

"Join me crew, Teddy. Why serve a king who'd willingly send ye tah die?" My eyebrow arched up into The Look and I smirked, "Hayden'd never do that."

His eyes-those pretty eyes that had first grabbed my attention-widened as he realized I was completely serious. I titled my head to the side, waiting for an answer, battle raging around us as several of my crew gathered to protect us. A grin, a completely wicked one, began to form on his face.


	19. Chapter 19

Just a quick little chapter, a blurb after they leave the islands. Sorry about the wait! School's been extra demanding for the past two months. Thank you to everyone for favoriting and reviewing!

Hey, new readers, reviews are love! Let me know what you think! ^^

I stood at the helm of the Oceansong as sliced through the waves, my back straight and my head high with pride. My first mate of the past five months easily worked with the crew, laughing and joking with them familiarly. He had taken to this life well.

He looked up at me and beamed, his brown eyes locked on mine. I grinned back and turned my face to the sun, "Now, bring me tha' horizon!"


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you so much, everyone! I really appreciate the support I've gotten from y'all! Just to let you know, there will be a sequel to Family Ties set around Gemma and her origins! Romance, danger, new worlds, new OCs! I'm working on it as you read this!

And so we end Family Ties, with maybe one extra: would you lot like a page of descriptions for the girls and the kids? Cuz I'll post one if you do!

Thanks once again to my incredible reviewers, fans, and my friends known as Ireland and Belarus (We're Hetalia fangirls ^^) for beta-reading for me!

*Gemma's POV*

Sometimes I couldn't believe it had been ten years since Mum had come into our lives. I couldn't believe that I had two more siblings: Louis, adopted, fifteen, and Matilda, age eight. I looked up at the sky and grinned.

The entirety of the Oceansong-Sparrow-Norrington-Groves-Turner clan was currently congregated in Shipwreck Cove for a sort of family reunion. My eyes drifted down to see them from where I perched: Louis was deep in conversation with Grandad, most likely an in-depth study of the Code. Louis's deepest wish was to take over as the Keeper one day. He certainly looked the part of a pirate already: tangled, braided blond hair and a wicked smirk, pieced together dapper clothing, an earring sparkling in his ear. Matilda let out a shriek of laughter as Dad caught her, throwing my little sister in the air.

"Jack! Be careful!" Mum yelled from where she was gossiping with Aunt Abby and Gran and Aunt Anna. Tad-Thaddeus-Groves, a male version of his mother except for the brown eyes, let out a 'vicious' battle cry as he began to 'duel' with Teddy, his footwork actually quite good for a lad of nine. His twin, Josephine, leapt in to defend him when it appeared their father was gaining the upper hand. They collapsed in a laughing dog pile not long after

The two William Turners were also practicing with swords, though Will and Liam were taking it much more seriously than the other three. Liam paced himself but was no match for his father. He moved as fast as he could, bringing up his 'sword' to block the hardest blows before finally having to yield to Will's strength and experience. Amelia was pouting as she watched, quite disgruntled at the fact that she had to wait another two years to start learning. The six-year-old loved to follow her elder brother around and he didn't seem to mind despite the four year age difference.

Joseph, Aunt Abby and Uncle James's adopted son, was chattering away with Scott not too far away. Joey was a boy after Uncle James's heart. He was a young gentleman-pirate who was a wonderful uncle to his three nephews and single niece. As a matter of fact, I noted with a soft smile, he held little Benjamin in his arms as he chatted, bouning the little child to keep him entertained.

Hayden was off to the side, crooning in her tone-deaf way to her youngest. Richard was already asleep in the makeshift pallet as she carefully brushed his dark brown hair out of his eyes. He was her last, number three, a hard birth that left her incapable of having any more children.

Freddie, the current baby of the entire clan, was curled up next to his cousin with his mama napping right beside them. Charlie was already five months pregnant with her fifth child-most likely another boy, judging by her past luck-and more than ready for him or her to make their grand appearence.

I looked up at the sky with a grin, thanking my Bisabuela and Poppa for all they had done for us and wishing for them to watch over us always.


	21. Chapter 21: Profiles

**JUst a quick note in case y'all didn't know, sequel is up!**

As promised, the descriptions of all the OCs, though they are very bare bones. Enjoy!

CHARLOTTE 'CHARLIE' NORRINGTON-Oceanson-Groves

Age: DMC-16 AWE-17 OST-19 Chapter 20-29 Parents: Father-James Norrington Mother-Abigail Oceansong-Norrington =Hair: Black =Eyes: Brown =*looks like Tia Dalma*  
>Hair: Dark, dark brown Entire head is braided and fastened with different, multicolored beads Eyes: Dark green Height: Up to Groves's shoulder Features: Like Tia Dalma with her father's nose, eye shape and eyebrows Clothing: Pre-Captaincy-simple blue trousers, a plain white shirt, lighter blue vest, sturdy black boots Princess Dress-think the head muse's from 'Hercules' in blue with coral trimmings Captaincy-gray trousers, silk shirt, heavily embroidered vest (think Enjolras's in black with silver trim), black boots, blue bandana, white sash and black belt over a navy blue coat styled like Jack's but newer and in better shape<p>

HAYDEN SPARROW-TURNER

Age: DMC-16 AWE-17 OST-19 Chapter 20-29 Parents: Father-Jack Sparrow Mother-Angelica Teach-Sparrow Hair: Curly auborn Pulled back into bun often Eyes: Hazel Height: At Will's nose Features: She looks like Amy Pond from Doctor Who with a slightly rounder face and a brighter smile Clothing: Pre-Captaincy-Brown breeches, brown boots, green shirt, darker green vest Captaincy-Asiatic outfit Elizabeth wears in AWE

GEMMA SPARROW

Age: DMC-9 AWE-10 OST-12 Chapter 20-22 Parents: Father-Jack Sparrow Mother-Angelica Teach-Sparrow Hair: Wild black curls Eyes: Gray Height: Comes up to Jack's waist Jack's ears at age 22 Features: thin face, angular features Clothing: DMC/AWE-Faded pink dress OST-Black trousers, gray shirt, black boots Chapter 20-Black trousers, burgundy shirt, black belts, black coat, various bits and pieces of jewelry

{Only Kids from Here, Chapter 20 Only}

WILLIAM 'LIAM' TURNER III

Age: 10 Parents: Father-Will Turner Mother-Hayden Sparrow-Turner Hair: Brown Back in a small ponytail most of the time Eyes: Brown Features: Looks exactly like Will with his mother's wild grin Personality: Will dominated. Honorable, chivalrous, smart, good with swords. Sense of humor came from Hayden

AMELIA 'AMY' TURNER

Age: 6 Parents: Father-Will Turner Mother-Hayden Sparrow-Turner Hair: Brown with auburn highlights Half pulled back with a ribbon Eyes: Brown with hints of gold Features: Mother's face shape with Will's smile and cheekbones Personality: Hyper, intelligent, kind. Loves to be on a ship

RICHARD 'RICHY' TURNER

Age: 3 Parents: Father-Will Turner Mother-Hayden Sparrow-Turner Hair: Ginger curls!  
>Eyes: Hazel Features: Still round with baby fat, but appears to have Will's face with Hayden's nose and eyes and forehead Personality: Quiet, calm, sweet<p>

THADDEUS 'TAD' GROVES

Age: 9 Parents: Father-Theodore Groves Mother-Charlie Norrington-Oceansong-Jones Hair: Dark, curly brown Eyes: Brown Features: Male version of Charlie Personality: Excitable, kind, loyal, determined. Beginning to show Charlie's snark

JOSEPHINE 'JO' GROVES

Age: 9 Parents: Father-Theodore Groves Mother-Charlie Norrington-Oceansong-Jones Hair: Dark, curly brown Eyes: Green Features: Mini-Charlie with Teddy's smile Personality: Quiet, artistic, loyal, brave

BENJAMIN GROVES

Age: 4 Parents: Father-Theodore Groves Mother-Charlie Norrington-Oceansong-Jones Hair: Curly brown Eyes: Green and brown hazel Features: Looks like Groves with Charlie's smile and skin color Personality: Two words: Sirius Black (Poor Teddy and Charlie)

FREDERICK GROVES

Age: 2 Parents: Father-Theodore Groves Mother-Charlie Norrington-Oceansong-Jones Hair: Dark, curly brown Eyes: Dark green Features: Only one to truely take after Teddy Personality: Very fussy baby, but sweet. Going to be like Meriadoc Brandybuck when he gets older

JOSEPH NORRINGTON

Age: 16 Parents: Father-James Norrington Mother-Abigail Oceansong-Norrington Hair: Trim black Eyes: Deep blue Features: Looks like a taller, younger Robert Carlyle Personality: Polite, courtly, clever, brilliant strategist, training to be his own pirate

LOUIS SPARROW

Age: 15 Parents: Father-Jack Sparrow Mother-Angelica Teach-Sparrow Hair: Tangled, braided dirty blonde Eyes: Murkey blue-green Features: Like Hurd Hatfield Personality: Cool, calculating, mishievous, master of Sparrow Talk

MATILDA SPARROW

Age: 8 Parents: Father-Jack Sparrow Mother-Angelica Teach-Sparrow Hair: Soft black hair Eyes: Brown Features: Mother's face with Jack's eyes Personality: Just like Jack, God help them


End file.
